Antecedent Terminus
by Micromyni
Summary: I'm sucked into the world of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Will I be able to cope with all the dangers and the stress of knowing everything? Permanent hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

1_I don't own Zelda._

Chapter 1

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I glared down at the paralyzed thief at my feet, lying on top of assorted electronics, and pockets stuffed with money from the cash register. A Browning 9-mm high-power pistol was clenched tightly in my hand after I had swiped it from him.

My quad-colored hair hung down to mid-back and hid my face, concealing my odd eyes. I leaned against the counter, watching the bullet-shot lights flicker and spark. The dim light shone onto my hair, illuminating my hair like fire. The man at my feet spat on my shoes, glaring up at the fringe of hair that hid my eyes.

"Coward that you don't even show your face to a man." He growled. I felt anger course through me and I shook my head, exposing one of my eyes. He gasped in shock, attempting to recoil, although paralyzed.

"Coward that a man tries to shoot a 16-year-old girl after promising that you meant no harm." I spat, glaring poisonously at him with my one visible eye. He recoiled at the light glanced off my eye, showing what made my eyes so terrifying.

In normal light my eyes were an odd silvery-blue, like the moon. But in dark my eyes glowed red and gold. But that's not the only thing that made them scary.

Silver-blue or red-gold, normal or not, in both color schemes you could see an inhuman glint of ferocity, a feral gleam that scared everyone I came into contact with. My hair wasn't normal, either.

My hair in normal light was a pearl white, but glistened in an odd way. In flickering or dim light, my hair would lose all white in it. My hair would be on fire. Not on _fire_, per se, but it looked like fire. The colors red and gold ripple through my hair like fire, with little flashes of black sometime showing, like an actual fire.

Apparently, it made me look like a demon and also made it hard for me to be around people. Which is why I'm here right now, doing inventory in an electronic store for a job and standing over a thief, waiting for the dumbass police.

As soon as the man saw my eye, he flinched back with a very scared, "You're not human!" I laughed sadly, but with a hint of bitterness as I shoved his pistol into the pocket of my black and gold hoodie.

"Yeah, I'm human. I know that, despite the fact I never knew my parents." I slid down the counter, sitting beside Mr. Thief. "In fact, I think living with humans did this to me." The man, despite his obvious fear, was curious too.

"How?" I glanced at him, but my eyes held no anger.

"Look at yourself. Didn't humans do this to you, too?" I asked bitingly. The man fell silent, obviously getting my point. I spoke again to pierce the silence that followed.

"They did this to me by taking away the only people who I'm sure would understand me." I let a tear slip down my cheek. "My parents. I know all the people at the orphanage try to be my friends, but my looks scare them away. My skills don't seem to help with the whole fear problem, either." I sighed, blowing a strand of fiery hair out of my face.

"Skills?" Mr. Thief asked. I glanced at him with a trace of humor in my eyes.

"You're a good example." I stated wittily. He tipped his head to the side. I sighed.

"Pressure points," I said, indicating him. "Swordplay," I motioned to the broadsword at my hip. "Archery," I indicated my leather gauntlets. "Herbology." I finished, pulling a bag of poppy seeds from a pocket in my jeans. "And Electronics." I added, getting up.

Ignoring Mr. Thief's bewildered looks, I glanced up and down the isles, looking for a big stand I knew was there, since I had spent all night setting it up. I found it near the back of the store.

A huge shelf filled with Zelda games, my favorite. Tonight was the night that Zelda: Twilight Princess would be released. And it was night. Exactly 10 hours, 38 minutes, and 57 seconds PM. I ran my finger across the dates on the Twilight Princess boxes, stopping at the very first one that was made.

Taking it, I also took a walkthrough and started reading, memorizing with the amazing speed I have possession of when I read. I immediately fell in love with the new game.

_The Midna sounded like a real useful tool, I wonder what it is._ I mused, getting near the end. _Hmm... it's apparently unusable in the last fight... or the one near the middle._ I decided to ignore that and put that to the back of my brain.

The police finally arrived, but the idiots tried to arrest me, too! I gave them a glare and pointed to Mr. Thief. When they caught sight of my eyes they decided to leave me alone. I opened the register after they left, putting in the money Mr. Thief snatched, and also buying the game and the walkthrough.

I kept the receipt, in case the assholes try to arrest me. I walked back to the orphanage, keeping my hand on the hilt of my sword. I always carried it with me, after getting jumped by a bunch of perverts in a cornered alleyway... I'd prefer not to talk about that particular experience.

I walked through the front door to the orphanage, past all the bedrooms until the one on the very end. It was the only one that only had one bed. Since I'm the only one that had a part-time job, I'm the only one that had a TV, ipod, and gamecube.

But they don't dare use it because they're scared of me, even though I've known them for all of fourteen years and I can't hurt them; I have necrophobia. I can't stand anything that's dead. Meat doesn't count. But I will paralyze them for a couple hours if they steal something.

The orphanage bully decided to steal my bow one day. She was paralyzed in a closet for two days.

Plopping down onto my bed, I unbuckled my sword and tossed it over in my 'weapon's corner' with my bow and a couple of daggers. I also decided to change my earrings for the occasion of a new game, too.

I rifled through my collection, trying to find something twilight-oriented. I chose my favorite pair, the ones I made myself. They were studs in the shape of the Triforce, but they were both different. One of them was the color of gold, with a trace of white. I always thought it symbolized Light. The other couldn't be more different

The other one was the color black, shot through with barely perceptible streaks of gold and orange. It symbolized Twilight to me, but yet, in a way, they were the same. They were both made of the same material. Both are two sides of the same coin. (Yeah, I stole that from Zelda's speech. I love this line. It gives me hope that Midna will come back.)

I fastened them gently into my ears, thinking about the time of sunset and sunrise. Both are so different, yet are the same. I shook my head, trying to shake off the deep thoughts I oh so hated.

I opened my Twilight Princess box, froze, and took out the disk, blinking at it in confusion. Unlike all the normal gamecube game disks I owned, this one did not have a silver iridescent back and a front with the game's name on it.

This one had a gold back and a black from, with the Triforce on both sides, in opposite colors. The Twilight one was surrounded in Light, and the Light one was surrounded in Twilight.

Shrugging, I put the disk into my gamecube and turned it on. At once I was awed. The graphics were incredible compared to the other games. I quickly started on new game, and entered in 'Melissa,' as Link's name.

For the horse's name, I knew Epona was a girl, but I wanted a boy. I named the horse Dusk. I pressed start. My small TV showed very, _very_ realistic water, then moving up to show two people, sitting on the bank of what looked like a small pond. The graphics didn't even look like graphics anymore.

_Wow_, I thought. _The graphics are so good it looks like I'm looking into a window._ I watched the screen intently, waiting anxiously for the dialogue. Until then, I examined the two men.

They were both males, but one of them was much older. He had a sword draped over his back, and was in very rough clothes. He had a small beard and pointed ears. He looked very strong and tough. I swore I could smell hot steel on him.

The other, however...

Handsome was the only word I could describe him with. He looked around 17, only one year older then me. He had dirty-bond hair and pointed ears also, complete with small blue earrings. He looked rather strong for his age, like me. But his eyes were what really got me.

I have never seen such a calm, crystal shade of blue, with the same feral hint that only I knew, having seen it in my own eyes every time I looked in a mirror. The shape of his eyes were exotic. He also wore rough clothes, much like the other guy and, to my imagination, smelled of hay, goats, and horses.

I knew from the guide that they were Link and Rusl from Ordon Village. The older man_—_Rusl_—_began to speak. But I got a big shock. I could actually hear his voice! Through the TV!

"Tell me...Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs..."

I stared as his voice came through the TV, loud and clear. With every word my heart beat harder. Rusl continued, apparently talking to Link, now named Melissa. Tee hee. Oh, I'm evil.

"...The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight... But enough talk of sadness...I have a favor to ask of you, Link."

_What the fuck?!_ _His name is supposed to be Melissa!_ I could barely listen to the rest through my amazed disbelief.

"I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow... Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but...would you go in my stead?" He turned to look at Link. Not Melissa, Link. And what almost made me faint, was that Link spoke.

"Really? I'd go outside the village?" His voice was quiet and soft.

"_What the hell?!_" I screamed, jumping up and poking the gamecube. I guessed that it malfunctioned. I pulled at the gamecube wires repeatedly, but was still listening to their conversation.

"You have...never been to Hyrule, right?"

"No, Rusl." Link replied. Rusl nodded and went on.

" In the kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle, and around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village. ...And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created. You should look upon it all with your own eyes."

"I'd be honored to go." Link said quietly.

"It is getting late... We should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor about this matter." Rusl said, grunting slightly as he got to his feet.

I heard a light splash from my wild tugging of the wires, and I supposed that one of them had kicked a pebble into the pond. I heard a soft patter, as if the water had splashed onto something, just as a strong electric current zapped my hand.

My body exploded with pain, the current racing through my veins. My limbs jerked and I collapsed limply on top of the TV, still behind shocked by the wires in my hand. My vision faded. Under all the pain I felt a sucking sensation, like I was being tugged down a tube that was too small.

I vaguely felt my body break up into small black squares, separate, and disappear. Into the TV. Moments later, the TV went off. The gamecube sparked and exploded, along with my new game.


	2. Chapter 2

1_I don't own Zelda._

Chapter 2

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After what felt like forever, my body reformed from the black blocks, placing me somewhere warm and damp. I promptly collapsed as I felt the aftermath of the electric shock surge through my veins.

My eyes closed, I just lied there for a minute, eyes closed. My hand stung with painful electric burns. There was a couple of inches of water under my body, and I could hear it moving.

Opening my eyes, I pulled my poppy seed bag out of my hoodie and popped one in my mouth. The burns didn't feel as painful as it started to take effect. I hauled myself to my feet, looking around.

I was in a large cave, circular in shape. The walls were covered in lichen, moss, and flowers. Swirly patterns were worn into the walls. Near the end of it there was a sloping tunnel. I walked over to it and leaned down, trying to look into it. Big mistake.

With a wet noise my feet shot out from under me, making me fall on my butt. But that's not all. Since I was so near the slope, and the ground was slippery with moss and water, I went shooting down that tunnel like it was a water slide. And I hate water slides.

After about thirty seconds of sliding, I flew out of that tunnel... and straight over a cliff.

I twisted around mid-air to look for something—anything—that I could grab on to. My fingers laced around a root jutting out from the cliff. I stopped falling with a sickening crack as my wrist gave under the strain. I let go of my handhold, the pain lancing through my hand.

I grabbed the root with my burned hand, wincing, and looked down, groaning as the shift in angles slammed my shoulder into the side of the cliff. A deep pool of clear water hung fifteen feet below me. I debated my options as my hold began to slip.

Uninjured, I could take that fall. But with a broken wrist and injured shoulder, I'd never make the fall without getting hurt. And I couldn't swim. I didn't have any more time. My hold slipped as my burns screamed. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

I hit the water with a splash, the cold impact stunning me before I could even try to swim.

The frigid water closed in over my head as I sank deeper and deeper. My wrist throbbed and spiked, taking away my oxygen as the pain whittled away at my air supply. I vaguely heard a splash above me. I wanted to try and swim upwards, but I'm so tired... I can't hold my breath much longer...

Just as everything started to fade away I felt arms circle around my waist and drag me upwards from the bottom. That forced whatever little bit of air I had left to blow out through my nose and I inhaled some water, but I didn't have the strength to even choke. A moment later we broke the surface, and I was laid down on some sand.

I couldn't breathe; I didn't have the energy to get the water out of my lungs. I felt pressure on my chest and water rushed out my mouth and nose. I coughed weakly, opening my eyes by a slit, just enough to see blurry shapes.

I vaguely heard a male voice from farther away yelling something I couldn't catch. My rescuer was bent over me, dripping wet. I almost choked again when I recognized the soft, strong voice.

"She's breathing and seems to be awake, Rusl. But she's not in good shape." I felt him slip a finger against my neck, checking for a pulse.

"I would think so, Link. That was quite a fall. How did she get up there?" The other voice—Rusl—was closer now. Probably right next to me. "Hey, look at her hair!" I felt something warm on my shoulder as I closed my eyes completely again.

"Hey." Link shook my shoulder gently. "Can you hear me? Are you all right?"

His voice sounded like it was getting farther and farther away. His last words echoed around me as I reluctantly gave in to the soothing darkness that had been threatening to black me out since my fall. The last thing I felt was a warmth on the back of my left hand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Urg... Ugh..." Where am I? I slowly started to return to consciousness. And it _hurt_! God, maybe I should just knock myself out again... No! What am I, possessed?

Done with my internal argument, I slowly opened my eyes, pushing myself up, _slowly_. You ever get one of those head-rush things? Those are annoying! I put my hand up to my head... and immediately yanked it away. It even hurt to_ touch_ my head.

"Oww..." I groaned, rubbing my temple with my one good hand. Which was in a splint. "Goddamn cliff."I glanced around warily, analyzing my surroundings.

It was a house, but it didn't look like a normal house. There was no metal anywhere. No carpets. Everything was made of wood, in fact... it looked like a tree house. The couple windows it had didn't have any glass on them. Instead, they had cloth curtains pinned over them. I was in a higher portion of the house, lying on a bunk bed in a corner. Bottom bunk. Ugh. Instead to stairs, there was a wooden ladder and a pulley, apparently to bring stuff upstairs. Done with looking at the house, I dropped my gaze to myself.

My wrist was in an uncomfortable wooden splint, my shoulder was bandaged, and my back was covered in scrapes from going down that goddamn slope. I sighed and lit the oil lamp that stood next to the bed stand, giving off some light.

"Hey."

I almost fell out of bed, hand automatically flying to my hip, but my sword and sheath was still at home. I groaned and held my head, looking up with watering eyes. Link was poking his head up above the floor, apparently climbing the ladder.

"Hi." I mumbled, rubbing my head. He hoisted himself up and turned around, doing something with the pulley. When he turned around, he had a bottle of something red in his hand. He put it on the stand and looked at me. He looked very handsome in the low light.

"How are you?" He asked. He sat on the edge of my bed, staring at me. I guess my hair and eyes were flickering between colors again. I stared at him with an amused look.

"Oh, yeah, I feel like I could kill a giant bulbin." I said sarcastically. His eyes widened.

"Really?" I face-palmed.

"No, Link. I feel like shit." I groaned. "Everything hurts." He stared at me, probably because of my swearing, and wordlessly handed me the bottle of red stuff. I uncorked it, eyeballing the red stuff.

"That's to be expected." Link said. "You're probably better then when we brought you here. You had a broken wrist and a deep cut in your shoulder." He gently undid the bandage and peeled it off my shoulder. Sure enough, there was a deep cut on my shoulder, about three inches long. It was covered in this slimy brown stuff that smelled like marigold leaves. I poked at it.

"Is this marigold?" I asked. He gave me a raised eyebrow and nodded. I grunted in some slight amusement. "I'd use horsetail myself..." I mumbled.

"We couldn't treat you with anything stronger since you weren't awake." He said, his crystal blue eyes full of sympathy. He motioned to the bottle in my hand. "That's Red Potion. It should fix your ankle and shoulder."

I took a swig and almost gagged. "Well." I choked. "It might help, but it tastes like dirt." I could feel the cut sealing as I spoke, and my bone knitted. Link chuckled and handed me a glass of water after I finished the potion. I took it gratefully. Link watched me curiously.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name and why were you on top of the falls at Faron Spring?" He inquired. I choked on my water. He pounded me on the back, looking concerned.

He had asked the one question I wasn't sure how to answer. So I decided to flood him with every bit of information about me but the thing he wanted to know.

I took very deep breath. "My name's Melissa. I am not a demon, despite what my hair and eyes make me look like. I have a horse named Dusk. He acts like a demon. I'm 16 and I can't tell you where I'm from. My hobbies include swordplay, archery, and herbology." I said all that very fast and without taking a breath.

Link blinked. I sighed deeply and said, "I can't tell you where I come from and how I got here, but I need you to take me to Hyrule with you. You need to trust me on this." I insisted urgently when he did not respond.

He blinked again and nodded his head as I slid the splint off my wrist, flexing my hand. "I trust you. We'll need to talk to Rusl and assess your skills with the blade and bow. He'll probably want to assess you tomorrow after my herding chores."

I smirked and pulled Link's wooden sword out of it's sheath with my left hand, twirled it around, and sheathed it again. Exactly the way he does it. I smirked at his dumbfounded expression.

"Rusl better prepare himself to get his ass kicked. I'm no damsel in distress."


	3. Chapter 3

1 _I don't own Zelda._

Chapter 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

All of Ordon Village came to Link's house to be introduced to me, all sympathetic of my fall. For once, people weren't afraid of me! I didn't like the attention, and I saw that Link looked uncomfortable as well. Sera gave me a bottle of milk, Colin gave me a spare fishing pole, and Fado bought me a slingshot. I was pleased and put everything into my side-pouch, although Mayor Bo didn't approve. I had a few people I didn't like, like Ilia (air-head/ horse thief), Uli (she recoiled when she saw my eyes and I heard her tell Colin to stay away from me), Jaggle and Rusl (male chauvinists).

I spent the rest of morning drinking the rest of the Red Potion after they left. Of course, I didn't like it, and protested violently when Link caught me trying to get out through a window. I really got stubborn when Rusl made a comment he really shouldn't have when he visited me to drop off another potion.

Rusl had come in with another bottle of red potion while Link was chasing after the kids with Epona, just like the guidebook said. I watched the whole scene from the window; I felt bad for the monkey. I thought Talo and Beth were brats.

I was almost to the door and out when Rusl came in. I responded in my own special way.

"Holy shit!" I screamed and pulled one of my quick-escapes, which I get often. It basically means that I got a huge boost of adrenaline and I used it for speed. I hurled myself up the ladder and flung myself onto the bed without touching the floor.

"What the-?" Rusl dropped the potions into the bucket at the end of the pulley and climbed up the ladder, giving me the stern eye, as if that was going to make me cringe. "What were you doing, young lady?"

I glared back, but I was careful to keep the feral gleam hidden. "I was going to go out and help Link, now thanks you I probably won't be able to." I shot back.

Rusl said sternly, "I gave you instructions to stay in bed, and I expected them to be followed."

"Screw instructions." I shot back, standing up. Rusl went on, undeterred.

"Young girls are not be allowed in Faron Woods. They need to stay near Ordon Village where it's safe."

"I can protect myself!" I spat, clenching my fists. "In fact, Link was going to ask you if I could go with him to Hyrule Castle!"

"Absolutely not." Rusl exclaimed. "You would just be a hindrance to Link and probably get hurt along the way! Epona can't carry you both and get there in time!"

"I can take care of myself! I'll prove to you that I can handle a sword by a spar! And I have my own horse, thanks very much!" I growled, vaulting out of bed and jumping down onto the lower floor. I wrenched the door open and stomped toward Ordon Spring, listening to see if Rusl was following me. He was.

We passed Beth and Malo, who went home after a fierce scolding from Rusl. When I got to the spring, I grabbed one of the horse weeds and rolled it between my fingers, waiting for Rusl to catch up.

Panting, he appeared after thirty seconds, stumbling into the spring and sitting down. I gave him an amused look and put the reed to my lips, blowing gently. Three notes blew out, repeated twice. It wasn't Epona's Song.

I recognized the Song of Storms, but with a twist. It was more solemn, reminding me of Twilight. I put the reed down and waited anxiously. In truth, I didn't know if I had a horse. I did this on impulse.

After about fifteen seconds, Rusl was starting to look very smug and I was near desperate. I threw back my head and bellowed with all the strength I had, "Dusk, get your fat horse ass over here!"

In answer, I heard thundering hooves pounding closer and closer. Rusl looked like I had slapped him across the face with a reekfish. I whooped as a magnificent stallion came galloping into the spring, skidding to a halt in front of me and almost trampling Rusl. I gaped at my new horse as Dusk nuzzled my face and gave Rusl the devil's eye.

Dusk looked almost exactly like Epona, save for a few differences. Dusk was bigger, his chest broader, but they still had the same proportions in the neck, head, and legs. Dusk also had a white mane and tail, but the roots of the hairs were black for a few inches. Lastly, Dusk's fur was a shade darker then Epona's red roan.

Dusk snorted contemptuously at Rusl and actually lowered himself onto his forelegs so I could get on easier. Rusl's mouth could almost have been on the ground if it dropped any lower. I mounted confidently and galloped Dusk around the spring a few times to show how good a rider I was.

I back flipped off him, nearly breaking my ankles, and gave him a grateful pat. He nickered softly and started off towards Link's house. I turned to Rusl, folding my arms over my chest and tipping my head so my hair covered one eye.

"..." I gave him a dead-panned look, just like Kratos in Tales of Symphonia. He closed his mouth with a snap and took a step back.

For a second, I was confused, then realized with a jolt that my hair was casting a shadow over my eyes, turning them demonic. I quickly broke the silence.

"Well?" Rusl nodded briskly.

"You have proved that you indeed have a horse, but now I must test your skills with the sword, as you said."

I lifted my head, clearing my eyes. "As you wish." Yeah, I like Kratty. Can't you tell? I followed Rusl back to the village, were he went into his house for a couple of minutes. I waited patiently outside, waiting right in front of it my chest two inches from the wooden door.

That's another habit of mine. When anybody leads me to their house to get something, I wait right in front of the door, staring straight ahead. When people try it on me, it doesn't work. It scares the shit out of people. Rusl was no exception.

When he opened the door and found me staring up at him (I'm short, kinda), he jumped back with a loud yelp and fell on the floor, while I stared at him without any expression at all. Like Kratty!

He picked himself up wordlessly and handed me a small fencing blade. I stepped back and gave it a couple of slashes, but I was too strong and the sword felt too light. I passed the blade back to Rusl, shaking my head.

"The sword is too small." I said emotionlessly. That's what I do in combat. Total emotion loss. Rusl raised an eyebrow.

"I choose a sword specifically chosen for a young girl, Ilia, actually. I was planning to teach her..." He drifted off a bit, but quickly recovered and continued lecturing. "A heavier sword will pull you off balance."

I gave him a cold glare, this time totally aware that my eyes were burning with wildness. Rusl sighed, and nodded, coming back with a nice broadsword, the one that Link was going to Hyrule Castle to deliver.

I took it and swung it a few times, nodded, and settled into my 20th century stance. Rusl gave me a raised eyebrow, but shifted into his own stance.

"I'm going to come at you, and I want you to try and block."

I nodded. Without warning, he charged at me, sword high in a jump attack. I quickly analyzed that he was too big for me to block with my sword. I jumped to the side and jumped up, resting my sword tip on his back as he came down. He nodded in slight approval.

"Good. You were right to dodge. Try to block again." He said gruffly, and came at me again.

This time, he was circling me, waiting for an opening. I wasn't fooled by his feints and whirled myself around on one foot to keep him in view. He began trying to inch closer to me. I jumped back for every step he took. I started to feel myself getting drawn into the instinctual battle lust as I felt his frustration on not being able to get close, but he was too experienced to attack now. I focused on my breathing to calm down, but in doing so I dropped my guard. Rusl took this opportunity to dash in and take a horizontal slice at my side. I lowered my sword and the blades clashed. Rusl started to press down, but I stepped back and used his off-balance position to flick my blade up to his collar. He pulled back quickly, backing up and assuming a defensive position.

"Now, come at me." Rusl challenged, gesturing with his blade. "Let's see your offensive."

I refused to take the bait and kept my distance. I called over to him, "How's your footwork?"

I got close to him and ran my blade up against his. "If I step here..." I took a step and so did he, and we clashed blades for a second.

"Very good." I complimented, grinning. "And now I step again." I took another step and he did the same, clashing our blades.

We whirled around each other, slashing and countering. He got through once when I got too overzealous and nicked my clothing, but I jumped back and gouged his boot as retaliation. He jumped back and sheathed his sword. I did the same, plopping down on the grass, puffing. Rusl did the same, but he wasn't breathing as hard.

"Melissa, that was very good. You can go with Link to Hyrule Castle." He said, taking the sword he gave me.

"Thanks." I puffed, blowing hair out of my face. "How did I do?" I asked nervously.

Rusl laughed quietly. "You proved me wrong about you in every possible way. You are almost as good as Link."

i

I grinned proudly and glanced around. Bo was giving me a proud look, Uli was staring at me with fear, and Colin was clapping. Talo sulked past, going towards his house, head low. I looked toward the village entrance, and saw Link on Epona, dragging another horse after them.

"Dusk!" I cried, jumping up and running over. Dusk was making angry little whinnies and his ears were flat, giving Link malevolent looks. I t-touched his neck, soothing the angry stallion. Link gave me a curious look and I glanced up at him, to get a shock.

He was covered in little cuts and bruises; he looked exhausted. I wordlessly handed him my bottle of milk as I explained.

"His name's Dusk. He's mine." He took a sip of milk as he looked over Dusk again, who was now looking from me to Link, flicking his ears curiously. "Rusl's gonna let me travel with you." I said quietly.

"You sparred with him?" Link asked inquisitively, looking delighted. "How did you do?" I smiled.

"He said I'm almost as good as you." Link's beautiful sapphire eyes widened in delight and shock.

"Huh. I'm proud that you managed to squeeze a compliment out of him." Link smiled tiredly, handing me back my milk. His cuts and bruises were gone, but he still looked tired. "I've got to herd the goats at the ranch now before nightfall. Might as well do it early."

"Twilight." I corrected automatically. He raised an eyebrow.

"I've got to herd the goats in before twilight." He corrected, looking at me curiously. I untied Dusk and rubbed his neck slowly.

"Link, can I help you herd the goats?" I asked in a tone that said I'd go whether he wanted me to or not as I cued Dusk to kneel. I mounted Dusk and turned to Link.

"I'd love some help." He said, smiling. He led Epona to the ranch, me following closely behind. Just before we got there, he stopped me, grabbing my arm.

"Melissa, be careful around the goats. They can be very dangerous. Don't press them." He advised, grinning goofily. "I've learned by experience."

"Blame your fate." I smirked. Go Kratos, go Kratos!

Fado came up to us and started talking. I drowned him out until I heard Link's whooping. I jerked my head up in time to see Link cut off three goats from escaping. He pushed the group of three toward the barn and they streamed in, bleating wildly. He turned Epona and made an urging motion, as if to say, 'You try.'

I smirked and rode Dusk gently around the field in a slow circle, pushing stragglers toward the middle. I gradually tightened the circle until the goats were all tightly together. I rode up behind them and whooped loudly. The effect was most splendid.

All seventeen goats made a dash for the barn, causing a pileup at the door. The goats bleated and struggled until they finally were all able to go in.

I was bent over Dusk's neck, laughing my ass off. Link wasn't doing any better. Once we both calmed down enough we went over to Fado, who was also chuckling.

"Hoo, guys, but y'all can herd! That was so much faster than usual! Well, that about wraps 'er up for today, so how's about y'all head on over to the mayor's place?"

"That sounds good." I said, trying not to crack up again. Fado went on, oblivious.

"So, Hyrule, huh? What kinda place is it, guys? I ain't never so much as set foot outside Ordon... Hoo... Y'all are makin' me jealous! I'll cover for y'all at the ranch while you're gone!"

"I can't wait to see what it's like!" Link exclaimed, smiling.

"Since you're goin' all the way to Hyrule, y'all better enjoy as much of the trip as you can! OK, then, y'all get outta here. Head on over to the mayor's place, an' make it quick!" Fado said, walking away.

As we went to got back to the Village, I couldn't stop thinking. I knew Ilia was going to steal Epona, _again_. And after that...

I shuddered, pondering.

_And so it begins. _I thought, fingering my twilight earring.


	4. Chapter 4

1_I don't own Zelda._

Chapter 4

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I reluctantly followed behind Link as we jumped the fence, heading back to Ordon Village. I really didn't like Ilia. I really hoped that she'd forgotten, but nooooo.

As soon as we came down the path she ran right up to Link, staring adoringly at him after giving me and my horse a disgusted look. I swear, it almost made me sick.

I responded with a death glare, and Dusk snapped at her. Link smiled at her, but he looked at me uneasily after she didn't stop gazing at him. I gave him a look that said, 'you're on your own with this.'

"Link, m'boy! Done herding for today?" Bo called, giving him a proud smile and Ilia a knowing glance. I went ahead when he stopped Link, riding past him and to the entrance of the village. Link gave me a puzzled look as I passed, but didn't try to stop me. I smiled at him and exited the village.

Once I made it to Link's house, I dismounted Dusk and stood in front of him, pulling his head close.

"Listen to me very closely, Dusk." I murmured, rubbing his forehead. "Me and Link are going to go on a long journey soon. You might not see me for a long time. I have two things to ask of you, my friend."

Dusk was still, looking closely at me with his intelligent brown eyes. Slowly, he lowered his head and nuzzled my hand, making a promise. I smiled sadly.

"I need you to protect Epona with every bit of fight you have. And when I call you with your song, you_ have_ to come. No matter what." I said seriously, searching his eyes. He bobbed his head up and down and headed off toward Faron Woods, giving me one last look.

Just as he disappeared, I heard clopping noises coming from the village. I turned just in time to see an annoyed Epona and an angry Ilia stomp past, heading for the Ordon Spring.

Sighing, I followed after them, stopping by the secret entrance to the spring. There, I sat down to wait, blending into the shadows of the trees.

Colin rushed past me shortly afterward, but he didn't see me. Up the path, I head a squealing noise to indicate that Ilia had shut the gate. I felt a rush of anger at her stupidity, but I only clenched my fists.

I heard footsteps up the path behind, and angry muttering. I stood up, brushing off my jeans as Link came into view, angry and guilty. He had his head down, his steps were angry, his hands were clenched at his sides and his sword was missing.

"Link." I murmured, stepping out of the shadows, because he had never seen me in dim light before. The shadows would make me look like a demon.

Link jumped what looked like five feet in the air. He whirled, hand flying to the empty sheath on his back, but relaxed when he saw it was me.

"Hello Melissa." He said, relieved. Then he looked confused. "Why are you here and where's Dusk?"

I smirked. "I'm here because Ilia shut the gate after Colin went in to explain, and this is the only way to get in now." I laughed, pointing to the tunnel.

I sobered quickly after he asked me, "And Dusk?"

"I sent him away to be safe." I said sadly. Then I crossed my arms and gave him an amused look. "Now, let's go get Epona back." Dropping to my knees, I crawled clumsily into the tunnel. Link chuckled and I heard him following behind me. So I got the pickings of the rupees! Go me! Go me!

I turned to the right as the tunnel curved, showing light at the end of the tunnel. I picked up my pace, and came out a body-length ahead of Link. Standing up quickly, I brushed my clothes off and looked into the spring. Link did the same.

Ilia was standing beside a very relieved Epona, who was looking at Link with an expression of, 'get her away from me!' Colin was just finishing the explanation and Ilia was now looking very guilty.

"I had no idea... I hadn't heard the details about Talo's capture..." Ilia was saying. "But, Colin..." She spotted us and broken off, giving us an angry look. She stepped over to Epona, going to grab her bridle.

Epona, who was by now very annoyed, shook her head, her mane slapping Ilia's hand away. She took a small step away from Ilia and toward Link. Ilia looked hurt.

"So you still prefer your master over me, huh, Epona?" She asked sadly. I almost felt sorry for her, but that was quickly dashed by her next words.

"Don't worry about your horse, Link." Ilia said.

I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from screaming, 'Duh, she was fine from the start!' Link noticed my wince as I bit my tongue, but he kept his eyes on Ilia, who was blatantly ignoring me.

"Fortunately, it looks like the injury isn't too serious. You two can go on together." Ilia said, smugly I thought. What is she, the horse's doctor?! But then she looked worried.

"But, Link...Can you at least promise me this? No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything...out of your league. Please. Just come home safely." Ilia begged, gazing imploringly at Link. He smiled and nodded.

I froze as I head thundering hooves in the distance. _Oh, no._

Link turned to me I froze, a look of feral anger in my eyes. "Melissa, what-?" He also froze as he heard the hooves. Epona reared and bolted, whinnying in terror.

The gate splintered as two giant boars crashed through the gate, each carrying two green demons on their backs. One of the creatures notched a bow and let loose an arrow, straight at Ilia. It hit her in the back and she fell into the spring. I heard a gasp behind me and turned.

Link, his mouth open in horror, was staring at Ilia and Colin as they were grabbed by a bulblin and thrown onto a bulbo. Behind him, another held up a large club, ready to hit him in the back of the head.

I reacted instinctively. Jumping forward, I shoved Link out of the way just as the club came down. Now, instead of Link's head, it was mine. I felt a heavy impact on the back of my head.

I collapsed into the water, my legs weakening as my vision grew dark. Link dropped beside me, his sapphire eyes fixed concernedly on my face. His eyes were perfectly clear. He was faking it.

I didn't fall unconscious, but my vision went dark and I was too dazed to move for at least a minute. Vaguely, I heard a war horn blow, and heavy pounding as the bulblins retreated, leaving Link and I in the spring. I guess they thought we were dead.

Link crawled over to me and rested his hand on my shoulder, splashing water onto my face. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my head. It was throbbing like it was going to split open.

Link stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and he gently pulled me up, putting his arm around my shoulder as I swayed unsteadily. My inner fangirl was going crazy, but I didn't care.

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly, removing his arm from around me.

"No, but we have to move." I said, running toward Faron Woods, but for some reason, I looked up. "Hey... look!" I exclaimed, pointing at the sky and stopping in my tracks. Link glanced up and froze.

The sky was turning dark, the birds had stopped singing, and there was a sense of foreboding in the air. The dark lighting started to affect my hair and eyes, but Link didn't seem bothered. He was staring at me now with not fear, but urgency.

"We have to follow them." Link said. Without another word, I nodded to him and took off, running across the bridge and towards Faron Woods. We saw many signs of the bulblins that had run through, from scratched trees to churned earth.

It seemed to get unnaturally darker the longer we ran. The light became very strange. It seemed to be tinted with red, like what happens around sunset. This light, while looking like the light that comes from the sunset, seemed to blur edges of things. It seemed that everything was seeping into this strange light.

I ignored the strange surroundings and pounded through the trees with my head bent, Link running after me. I ran straight into a wall and so did Link. I managed to keep my balance. He fell flat on his butt and gazed up at the obstacle, as did I.

The dark shroud reached endlessly up into the heavens and stretched across the forest for as long as I could see. Link put his hands on the shroud and tried to push, but it was as solid as iron. He gave me an alarmed look.

We backed up from it and studied the mysterious, foreign object. It seemed to flutter tantalizingly, like a slight breeze was teasing it forward. On its black surface were large, golden runes that faded in and out of sight.

Out of nowhere a gigantic, black hand reached through the darkness and grasped onto Link's torso. Two fingers closed threateningly around his neck and started to pull him into the darkness. Link struggled futilely in the powerful hand. He yelled as he was dragged into the darkness.

I jumped at the barrier and pounded on it with all my power. It rippled under my touch. Another hand shot through the blackness and wrapped around my waist, pinning my arms to my body, and pulling me through.

All sound softened ominously, my own scream caught in my throat. The darkness pressed against my body like a crushing weight. I smelled something like decay as the hand dragged me further across the barrier. The light was dimmer than the red light we had seen a few minutes before, but it seemed to be the same kind of light.

I glanced down at the hand that held me, then my fiery eyes traveled up the black arm, to a black plate covered with those odd runes with tentacles sprouting from behind the plate. I let out a surprised yell, and the hand tightened around my body, cutting off my breath.

I twisted around, frantically trying to spot Link. I saw him in the monster's other hand kicking and grunting, trying to escape. Seeing him alive gave me an extra boost of energy, and I began to wriggle with all my strength.

My left hand grew warmer, my heart speeding up. The tentacles brushed me and Link. The monster was smelling us!

"Hey!" I choked, insulted. "Let me go, you pervert!" I used my shoe to hit it where the sun don't shine, hard. Link gave me a sort of horrified/amused sort of look. The monster made a screeching noise and dropped us, collapsing on it's side. I fell to the withered earth with a thump, Link right beside me.

I got to my hands and knees, but suddenly realized that I couldn't get up. I shot a scared look at Link, who was in some kind of pain. He couldn't get up either. The pain hit me a second later.

It was small at first, but grew to a point where I couldn't take it. I gritted my teeth, trying to keep from screaming. My heart beat rapidly in my ears, unnaturally loud. A sudden spike in pain made me finally let out a loud cry of pain. Beside me, I heard Link do the same.

I felt my face narrow, my teeth sharpen and multiply. My eyes became clearer. My sense of smell sharpened. My fingernails grew unnaturally long, and hair sprouted from my body. A tail sprouted. My cry of pain escalated upward to a anguished howl. Next to me, I heard a roar of pain.

My eyes dimmed as my new body thudded to the ground, my back brushing against another coarse-furred body as everything faded away.


	5. Chapter 5

1_I don't own Zelda._

Chapter 4

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The smell of nasty water and the sound of something breathing drew me out of the darkness. I dazedly shook my head. A drop of water landed on my nose, making me twitch in discomfort and become more aware of my surroundings. I realized that I was lying on my side, on top of some smelly hay mixed with dirt.

I opened my eyes, squinting at the dim light that flickered and danced about, slightly blinding me. I got to my hands and knees and flinched away from the light, but my hand was stopped by something.

Looking down, I saw that my leg was trapped by a short chain. A few more drops of water fell on my head from the ceiling, clearing my head and sparking my anger. I snarled up at the ceiling, fangs glittering in the faint twilight.

_Wait... FANGS?!_

I let out a loud yelp as I looked into a puddle of water nearby to look at my body, my now-slitted eyes widening in horror.

I was a she-wolf. My body was lithe and feminine. My fur was glossy and the fiery coloring that my hair took on in the twilight had been transferred to it. My eyes were still a silver-blue, despite the flickering twilight. My tail was sleek and strong, my ears were pointed. My fangs and claws were sharp, almost like daggers. I had an odd pure-white pattern on my forehead, and two white designs went down my flanks.

A loud sneeze drew my attention to my cellmate. It was also a wolf, a male. He was lying on his stomach with his eyes closed, water running onto his nose, out cold. He slept as hard as Link...

Link!

_This wolf is Link!_ I thought, amazed. _Wow... he looks exactly like the guidebook showed._ I looked him over, grinning as the water ran off his muzzle.

He was bigger and broader than me, with gray as his main fur color, with a bit of green on his neck. He had a bit of a mane around his neck. The white symbol on his forehead was identical to mine, as was the designs on his flanks. His teeth weren't as sharp as mine, but they were bigger, as were his claws.

I gave a wolflike grin as I padded close to him, since we were sharing the hook the chains were attached to. Leaning down and taking his scruff in my teeth, I gently moved his head over, away from the dripping water. Seeing him shiver, I paused for a second before curling up next to him for warmth. I drifted off.

After a while, I felt him move. I opened my eyes to find his crystal-blue slitted eyes fixed on my fur, him now a couple inches closer. When I looked at him he raised his gaze to my eyes, growling out something.

"_Melissa!"_ I heard his voice ring in my head. I snorted proudly.

"_The one and only!"_ I used my voice, but it came out as growls and yips. But I guess he heard me in his head, because he let out a bark of laughter.

"_That sure sounds like you."_ He laughed. I gave him a cross-eyed look just to make him laugh harder. It worked.

Once he had calmed down, we got up at decided to take a chance at trying to get loose. I used my long claws to try and unscrew the chains. I almost broke my claw. Link tried a hand at biting at his chain, but he practically chipped a tooth.

I looked longingly at the crates that hid the place where I could dig out, but I had to wait for Midna. Speaking of Midna...

A childish giggle interrupted our pitiful attempts to break free. I looked up with a start, every single muscle grew taught. Link started snarling, while I was just ready to attack. Every sense was on full alert; we were ready for anything, because anything could be an enemy.

The giggle sounded again and something started to materialize in front of the bars. A strange creature formed, it was distinctly female. Her body was a teal-blue. Her brilliant eyes glowed yellow and red. Red hair seemed to sprout from the top of the overly large helmet she wore. Her lips curled into a smile of triumph. Her exotic tattoos glowed brightly with a peaceful light.

I relaxed. Link didn't. He didn't know that Midna meant no harm. I nudged my nose against his hindleg, and he reluctantly relaxed his muscles.

"_I don't think we should be scared."_ I murmured to him. He studied Midna closer, until he finally nodded at me and stepped back.

Midna jumped through the bars, breaking up into little blue and gold colored bubbles and landing right in front of Link. I melted into the shadows, knowing that I wasn't supposed to be here.

"I found you!" Midna giggled happily. Link started to growl at her again as he caught me slinking away.

"Ooh, Aren't you _scary_." she taunted him, smirking. She crossed her arms and started to circle around the growling wolf. Link whiled to face her, trying to keep himself between her and me.

She gave out a slight laugh, "Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?" She paused and waited for Link's response.

He snarled and glared.

She shrugged. "Well, that's too bad… I was planning on helping you—if you were nice." Link's ears perked up at the mention of help and glanced back at me. He came out of his attack position and stopped growling.

The twili smiled and laughed again. "That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?" She crossed over and patted the wolf roughly on the muzzle. "Oops, but you _aren't_ a human anymore, are you? You're a beast!" she said with glee.

I was starting to really like Midna. Link obviously didn't agree. He snarled and tried to nip at the sharp clawed hand but she jumped away with an annoyingly taunting laugh.

"There, there. You be a good boy now and calm down. No need to bite!" she paused for a moment after saying this. She closed her eyes and summoned a small black cloud in the palm of her hand. It shot forward suddenly and broke the chain that held Link's front paw.

He looked down in astonishment, jaw agape.

Her face appeared in front of his, so they were nose to nose. "You look surprised!" she stated giddily. She jumped back and seemed to dissolve through the bars again.

"So, you're probably wondering where exactly _are_ we? Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here to me, then maybe I'll tell you!" she sniggered and stretched languidly.

"_Wait!"_ Link barked.

"What, beastie?" Midna replied, closing her eyes lazily.

"_Free Melissa, too! Or I won't do anything!"_ Link growled, casting a concerned look at me, because I was huddled in a corner, trying to be ignored. He walked over to me and, fixing his teeth in my scruff, dragged me out of the corner. I, of course, protested violently.

"_Get your teeth the fuck out of my neck, you pervert! I should get you put down, dog! Rape! Guards! No, wait! Not guards! Guards are dumbasses!"_ I howled, my wolf voice echoing loudly through the cell. I hurt my own ears, because my hearing was a lot better. Link winced and dropped me, and Midna clamped her tiny hands over her pointed ears.

"She's got a good pair of lungs on her." Midna remarked, wincing.

"_Damn right!" _I barked indignantly. _"I don't take shit from any perverts._"

"_She's also got a nasty vocabulary." _Link remarked.

"_Wow!"_ I gasped in fake-amazement. _"Link said a 5-syllable word!"_ I mock-sniffed. _"I'm so proud._" Midna smirked.

"Touche. Ok, Beastie. I'll free Beastetteover there. I kinda like her." I raised my paw up proudly, waiting for freedom after giving Link a smug look. He growled pretend-angrily.

Midna sent another shadow ball flying my way. It stuck the chain with a metallic clink, freeing me. I, wasting no time, went straight to the crates, destroying them and digging out, before turning to Link. His mouth was open. An echoing laugh from Midna rippled through the cell.

"_How-?" _I cut him off.

"_Because I want to get out of this hellhole sometime today."_ I said, looking for the lever I knew was there. Before I could spot it, I felt something fairly heavy plopped with a thud on my back, near my neck. My head throbbed and my legs collapsed, throwing Midna into the air.

She flipped around mid-air, floating skillfully as Link crawled out of the cell. I ignored the glare she was giving me and remained on the cell floor, whimpering as a half-sealed cut on my head began to bleed.

Midna's glare faded to be replaced with a fleeting look of concern, before she masked it with an indifferent, 'humph.' Link came over to me, checking the 2-inch cut on my head.

"_How did you get this?" _He asked gently. I let out a low whine before answering, my vision doubling. I guess I couldn't hide it anymore.

"_When I took that club across the head after shoving you out of it's way. The end had a spike on it." _I whispered, trying to keep my headache from getting worse. Midna's visible eye widened slightly as she heard, and she floated over to examine my head, the blood now visible through my fur. Her face went emotionless.

"Beastie, clean her up." Midna commanded, jumping on his back. "Since she can't carry me, you can. I'm going to take you to someone who can help."

Link shot her a look that could kill, the feral gleam that had lain dormant in his eyes while in his village showing through. Midna was unfazed. She tapped him impatiently on the head. He turned back to me, gently licking my cut clean.

I stood up, wobbling. _"The floor won't stay still."_ I announced, leaning on Link. He let me, and even Midna tried to keep me upright by grabbing the fur on my other shoulder.

When Midna spotted the switch, she formed her hair into a giant glowing orange hand and pulled it herself. We went through the now-open door, stopping at a little floating ball of green fire.

"That's a spirit. If you focus your animal senses, you'll be able to hear what it's saying." Midna said, tapping Link with her sharp toes. Link left my side to investigate it, and I promptly dropped to the floor, trying to make the ground stand still.

I rested there until they came back and I heard Link's voice, telling me to get up. I slowly folded my back legs under me, then my forelegs, and pushed up with my forelegs so I was in a sitting position. I blearily looked at the five Links, who all seemed to be talking to the imp on their backs. I wondered if the twili tasted like chicken. Or cuckoos, as they were called in this world.

"_Heh."_ I mumbled randomly, wobbling. _"I hate cuckoos... evil little bastards..." _ The Links gave the Midnas meaningful looks, and the Midnas sighed and all formed that giant demon hand that looked like Bongo Bongo's from the Shadow Temple in Ocarina of Time. Only more glowing.

"_Took me hours to kill that."_ I grumbled under my breath, baring my teeth and snapping at the air. _"I hate the Shadow Temple."_

The hand came closer, and I had the sudden urge to bite it. I attempted a kind of sitting jump at the glowing orange hand, but I missed and flopped four feet down into a drained waterway. I heard startled voices, but I couldn't make out the words. The hand wrapped itself around me, but I was too disorientated to respond.

The hand's thumb gently scratched behind my ears, and I went totally limp, a sense of calm washing over me. I just noticed, the hand smelled nice, kind of like lilacs mixed with wind on water. The smells I always smelled at twilight at home. Totally relaxed now, I fell asleep and didn't wake up until I felt a hand tracing the bleeding cut on my head and reigniting the pain from the bruise there.

I let out a pained whimper, the pain stiffening my muscles. Behind my closed eyelids, I saw a bright white light colonize into the fur around my head. The pain died down, until I could open my eyes.

The first thing I saw was Midna, staring intently at my face. When she saw me open my eyes, a look of barely concealed relief drifted over her face. To cover it, she smirked, a glinting fang showing through her lips.

"Well, Beastette seems to be awake now, _Twilight Princess._" Midna declared mischievously, apparently talking to the maker of the healing light. The light faded, and I felt a furry shoulder nudging at mine, urging me to get up.

I rose unsteadily to my feet, leaning on Link, who was watching me with a concerned look mingled with relief.

"_Welcome back."_ He murmured. I lifted my head proudly and snorted.

"_You know me, you love me!" _I declared, turning around to look at the owner of the healing light.

I cloaked figure knelt behind me, the hood only revealing the lower half of the face, which glowed serenely in the twilight. I knew that this was Princess Zelda. I bowed, one of my forelegs straight in front of me, the other curled delicately beneath me. Zelda seemed taken aback.

"_Hello. Thank you for healing me. Who are you?"_ I asked formally, keeping my eyes down and holding my position. Midna let out a harsh laugh as Zelda seemed confused. She raised her gaze to Midna.

"What did she say?" Zelda asked, her voice giving a hint of confusion. I was a bit embarrassed, not realizing that she couldn't speak wolf. Midna was about answer her, but I beat her to it.

"_Excuse me, I think I'll go __**die**__ in a corner now because of my sudden bout of absolute stupidity._" I declared, throwing myself into a corner by the fireplace, hiding my face in my paws. Midna, laughing hysterically, relayed my message to Zelda. She looked confused. Link just looked like he was holding in a laugh.

"You do not need to be embarrassed." Zelda reassured. "Come over with us and listen to what I must say." I shook my head, still buried in my paws.

I heard a slight sigh, and the padding of paws over to me. Then I felt teeth gently fix themselves into my scruff again and yank me up. My eyes flew open again to see Link, his ears flat to his head, Midna, who was holding her ears shut with an expectant look on her face, and Zelda, who also had her hands over her ears, but with a confused look on her face. I did not disappoint.

"_Oh my fucking goddesses!" _I screeched. I saw Link, Midna, and Zelda flinch. I had to smirk; I wasn't even getting started. Link let go of my scruff as I started to bellow:

"_I swear, Link! If you keep doing this, you perverted bastard, I will personally knock you teeth out, one by one! Then I'll have your fluffy ass thrown into a jail cell with nothing to eat but Mayor Bo's cooking!_(Link flinched hard at that one)_ After you're dead from that, I'll pull your fur out, after chopping your fluffy tail off and tossing it to rabid mother-fucking stalhounds! Then I'll burn your remains and stick it in Coro's soup!"_

Link and Midna stared at me in open-mouthed horror. Apparently they could hear me through their hands, or paws. Zelda also stared at me, probably because of the volume I had obtained.

"Umm... you done, Melissa?"

"_..."_

"_That's a yes from her."_ Link clarified, herding me back toward Zelda. He was walking like he was treading on broken glass.

"Ah." Midna smirked as she turned back to Zelda. "I don't think that you want to know what Melissa just said."

"I daresay I don't." Zelda replied, eyeing me cautiously. "So this is the one, whom you were looking for," She continued, looking at Link. She bent down to get at a better eye-level with Link. I could see blue past the shade of the cloak's hood. I went back to my shadowed corner. Her eyes followed me, but she said nothing.

"He's not exactly what I had in mind, but…I guess he'll do." Midna paused. "But, you know…I think neither of them understand what's happened or where they are. Perhaps you should tell them what you've done to bring them there. You at least owe them that much—" Midna pulled her most devious, most evil looking sneer ever. "_Twilight Princess_."

Zelda gave a defeated sigh. "This was a land of legend," she started. "It was a land that was once said that the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was the land of Hyrule." Her tone then changed to a solemn one. "But this land fell into a world of shadows, ruled by dark creatures who shun the light.

Link glanced at the fire-furred wolf, but was surprised to see that I had lied down in my corner with a distinctly human expression of boredom on my wolf face. My moon-blue eyes held a distant gleam of an identifiable emotion. Link looked back to Zelda.

"It happened when this castle was attacked by the same dark beasts that now freely roam throughout Hyrule. The soldiers tried to keep them at bay but they continued to advance. I too had to take up my sword and be ready to fight. That is, until I saw who it was that was causing all of it. After taking out the last rank of soldiers he approached and spoke to me:

'It is your choice. Surrender or die? Oh yes, a question for all of Hyrule…Life or Death?'

"Too much had already happened. I did not want my people to suffer any further than they already had. So, I released my sword and chose to let the people have life. Shortly afterwards he set the castle on fire, destroying a large part of the original structure. And then…the Twilight spread like a shroud and, without the light, the people became as sprits. The people of Hyrule continue, even now, living, as spirits yet are unaware that they are as such."

The cloaked figure rose again and spoke once more. "My people live as spirits, yet I remain their princess." The hood was drawn back to reveal Zelda's face with a headdress, hairpiece, and detailed earrings. Both wolves could now clearly see her blue eyes; they were gentle, full of life, and as regal as her voice. I was not interested.

"I am Zelda."

"You don't have to sound so sad!" Midna piped up. "I mean, is the Twilight really all that bad? We find it quite livable." She leaned back and put her hands behind her head.

"_I agree."_ I piped up from my corner. Midna and Link glanced at me with surprise. Zelda ignored me.

"Midna, this is no time for levity," Zelda retorted softly. "The dark creatures have been searching far and wide for you. Why is that?"

The black and white girl was now floating in midair and had her back turned to the Hylian princess. "I don't know," she replied, "You tell me. Heh heh."

Zelda gave another sigh but then looked down at the gray-green and red-gold wolves. "We've no more time. All three of you, you must leave. The guard will soon make his rounds. And, please, be careful."

Link nodded, Midna yawned, and I gave Zelda an emotionless stare. But we were interrupted by ominous footsteps, drawing closer.

"_Shit!"_ I growled, jumping over to Link and Midna. _"Midna, get us out of here!"_ I huddled close to Link as she grabbed our ears. I felt my body break up into little bubbles, floating easily through the grate at Zelda's window and onto the roof some fifty feet away.

I dug my claws into the tiles, trying not to slip as we re-materialized. Midna jumped off Link's back to hover skillfully above the tiles. She turned to us.

"So, do you understand where we are now?" Midna asked teasingly.

Link nodded. I snorted.

"Well then, I guess I'll take you back to where you first tumbled into the twilight. But…are you really sure you should be going back? Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?"

We looked at her quizzically.

She smiled and spun quickly, transforming into the figure of Colin. She screamed convincingly, in Colin's own voice. Then, she turned yet again to become the figure of Ilia, who also screamed.

Link started in remembrance, he had forgotten all about them. I snarled angrily as Ilia's image. Midna glanced at me curiously as she turned back to Link.

"Do you want to save them?" the phantom Ilia said in Midna's voice. "Well, in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you." she said and struck a flirtatious pose.

Link blinked, and I could have _sworn_ that he blushed under his fur. I growled angrily, digging my claws deeply into the rooftop.

"But…You would have to be my servant, and as my servant do exactly as I say." Midna turned back into her imp form smoothly. "Why don't you go back home for a little while and give it some thought?" she said with a chuckle. She turned her red-orange gaze on me.

"Judging by your reactions, I don't have anything to blackmail you with." She chuckled, but stopped as I gave her a considering stare. After a while, I answered.

"I will help you, for Epona, Dusk, Colin, Link, and yourself." I said slowly, with conviction. She gave me a wide-eyed look, but nodded and threw her hands upward.

Immediately, I felt a peculiar sensation. It felt exactly like the force that sucked me into the game, but minus the pain. I felt my body flow away, turned into little black squares, and shot upwards, Midna herself following a second afterwards.


	6. Chapter 6

1_I don't own Zelda._

Chapter 6

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

My body reformed quickly, the black blocks solidifying into my 4-legged shape in ankle-deep water. As soon as my body formed completely, I collapsed with a loud splash as all one-hundred pounds of my wolf body's weight was dropped on my already-weakened legs.

I heard a concerned yelp, sloshing coming closer, and a warm nose snuffling in my ear. I opened my eyes and met Link's slightly scared blue gaze with my own embarrassed silver-blue ones. Growling, I pushed myself up and away from him, fighting off the weakness I was feeling.

The combo of having not eaten, being hit on the back of the head, and getting...er... crazy, was eating away at my rather impressive endurance. I couldn't last much longer, but I couldn't tell Link that. He'd want me to rest, and I couldn't let him waste any time on me. The Twilight had to be cleared from the Ordon Province before it was safe.

Link gave me a concerned look, but before he could open his mouth, I snapped, _"I'm okay!"_ and jumped around in the water to prove it, ignoring my aching legs. Link let it go and asked a different question other than the one I knew he had been going to say.

"_What do we do now?"_ I rolled my eyes in a very human-like expression of exasperation.

"_We prepare to face the Twilight."_ I sighed unhappily, glancing up at the red-purple sky and glancing at the stars that were starting to come out. There was no moon. A familiar voice suddenly sounded, echoing around the spring.

"What are you two standing around for?" Came Midna's voice; she sounded annoyed. "Don't you have some people to rescue? Don't blame me when you finally find them and they're dead, or worse, turned into the same dark beasts that you were captured by."

Link growled at her remark. I remained stoic. Midna addressed me.

"You, keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't get in trouble." I snickered.

"_I'm not sure, but last time I checked, males of any species don't necessarily enjoy being protected by females." _I snorted, trying to keep in my laughter at Link's indignant face. Midna ignored me and went on, undeterred.

"Since you'll need to return into the Twilight in order to find your friends, you're going to need some things, because you can't just go charging ahead and expect to make it through alive."

I had to clamp my mouth shut to prevent myself from screaming, "Duh!"

"I want the both of you back here with a sword and shield ready. Now—" Midna's voice switched to a jeer, like she was sneering. "Fetch."

I let out a loud snarl, and Link growled angrily. Stomping, I sloshed through the water, my legs protesting at the resistance, Link right behind me.

I was wanting to hurry up and get some familiar weapons, but I could guess that Link was thinking about Colin, and, ugh, _Ilia_. I felt an pang of an unfamiliar emotion, but I pushed it aside and notched up my walk to a steady trot.

Link eventually passed me as we got closer to Ordon, my stamina steadily failing. He didn't seem to notice, actually picking up his speed as his home came into view. I suddenly caught a foul smell that reminded me of the bulbos that had stomped through earlier, but much fresher.

Putting on a fresh burst of speed, I tackled Link to the ground just as I caught sight of two bulblins with clubs, walking aimlessly around Link's house. Link himself growled indignantly at me, but quieted as he too spotted the bulblins.

In both our eyes the feral gleam surfaced and grew to wild anger. I, having lived with needing to control my anger all my life, was able to keep from leaping on the enemies that had ruined the peace of Ordon. Link was not as experienced as I was in controlling his feral anger, but his logic did not allow him to attack.

Growling softly, I shot Link a look and started to creep around the left side of the bulblins with all the stealth of a wolf. His instincts kicking in, Link copied me, only going in on the right side, so we had the bulblins surrounded and clueless to the danger. I chose my victim, as did Link.

With a feral snarl, I leapt for mine, knocking it down as I gave it a vicious bite to the shoulder, along with raking my claws along the bulblin's stomach. It let out a choked

sound and fell backward, still breathing. Glancing to my right, I saw that Link had done the same, and was growling at his motionless bulblin, waiting for it to get up. I circled mine, crouching behind it and tensing my legs, ready to spring.

The bulblin heaved itself to it's feet with a indignant cry of rage and glanced around, not noticing me behind it. I leapt onto it's back, digging my claws into it's shoulder and using my body weight to make it do a faceplant into the dirt. In a flash of instinct, I lunged forward and clamped my jaws over the back of it's neck.

The bones crunched under the pressure of my fangs, nasty blood running into my mouth and over my tongue. I leapt backward, gagging on the salty, bitter taste. My horrified gaze fixed itself on the bulblin as it made a strangled sound, a sort of bubbly wheeze, and went still, blood spraying from it's torn throat as it's head lolled at a horrible angle.

My fear welled up again, bringing with it the horrible images and sounds that always accompanied my terror when my phobia was triggered.

_A splash of scarlet, sticky wetness on my face, a strangled noise... A heavy thump, a bubbly gurgle, a garble of words, a bright flash... Gold light, a cry of pain, a warmth on my hand..._

I stood there, frozen as I gazed at the bodies of the bulblins, choked sounds coming from my blood-drenched muzzle. My fear was struggling with my own conscious mind, each fighting for control. The fact that I couldn't wrench my gaze from the bodies was helping the fear overtake my logical mind.

Link noticed my stiff, frozen posture, and, being the hero he was, came over to see what was wrong. He nudged me, trying to snap me out of it.

"_Melissa? Are you ok?"_

Instead of answering, I whipped around and sunk my bloodstained teeth into his neck, but I luckily only got fur between my teeth. He leapt away with a yelp, snarling indignantly, but he froze as he noticed my eyes, filled with an unhuman terror. My fear had taken over.

Snapping and snarling, I attacked everything around me. I ripped apart the bulblin bodies until they disappeared into a cloud of blue smoke, I tore at the trees around me, I even nicked Link once or twice, but I didn't linger on anything in my frenzy of fear. I had started to tear viciously at the dummy before something big and heavy pinned me down, mutilating it so it was totally unrecognizable.

Writhing wildly, I struggled and snarled, but the heavy wolf that had me pinned was in the ultimate pinning position. His lower body completely trapped my back legs, his huge paws were pressed on my smaller, more delicate ones, and his teeth were fixed into my scruff, making me unable to bite. After about a minute of pointless struggling, I went limp and began to make the worst series of noises anybody had heard from any living thing.

Throwing my head back, I opened my mouth and let out a series of high, piercing yelps. The yelps slowly increased in pitch and length until I was screaming out long, earsplitting howls of fear. And I didn't stop. Link, meanwhile, was in a panic.

Jumping all around me, he tried desperately to find out what was wrong as I lied there, screeching. He nudged my flanks, my legs, my neck, but I wouldn't respond. He tried nipping my ears, pulling on my scruff, rolling me over, but I still wouldn't stop, my eyes clenched shut and my ears flat to my head. He unintentionally scratched behind my ears, and the volume of the howls went down a bit, but I still didn't stop.

Link lied down next to me and pulled me close by the scruff, so I was lying against his flank. Using his wolf instincts, he began licking behind my ears to calm me down, as well as the sides of my muzzle. The horrible sounds stopped, leaving me whimpering and shaking.

I burrowed my head into his furry side, oblivious of the slight blush beneath his fur. After a while, I pushed myself away from him and got up, taking a deep breath to chase away the last tendrils of fear.

"_Are you alright?"_ Link asked quietly. I shivered and looked at him.

"_I'm ok for now. Let's just get some weapons."_ I responded, managing to force my usual happy tone into my voice. Link nodded confidently, leading the way into the village. A little voice stopped us, but it wasn't Midna's.

"_Thank you for taking care of those guards!" _We turned around to spot a little brown squirrel on the ladder to Link's house. It continued in a little squeaky voice that hurt my ears.

"_They've made everything a mess. They even kidnaped the village children, not that I care much. Those children always tried to shoot me with that wretched slingshot!" _The squirrel sat on its haunches and crossed its arms huffily.

"_I can tell you two aren't one of them, you smell like the woods. If you need any help, any help at all, just talk to the animals. We're all friendly in Ordon, unlike some other unsavory places." _Here it wrinkled its adorably small nose.

"_We animals have to stick together; even the cats in Hyrule know that. If you ever go there, talk to the cats, they're good friends!" _it then sprung up a tree, its tail streaming out behind it.

Link gave me a bemused glance, and I shrugged. _Intelligent little animal._ I mused as we entered the village.

Torches were roughly thrust into the ground at uneven intervals. A man paced the ground on the pillar-like islands uneasily. He looked up at the starless sky.

"Why, why did it have to come to this? The children please…say nothing has happened to them. Beth, please forgive your good-for-nothing father…" He whispered as he looked down at his hands.

Link and I exchanged shocked glances. So the bulblins had not only taken Colin and Ilia, they had raided the village for the other children. Link growled softly and padded across the torchlight, heading for Jaggle's house, where Bo and Jaggle were whispering.

I followed Link across the torchlight, the fire-like quality of my fur creating little firecrackers of light all around me, while the white and grey on his coat shone with a pearly sheen.

"MONSTERS!"

I jumped straight into the air, narrowly avoiding a furious hawk as it swooped at me and Link. It screeched angrily and slammed into Link's side, slashing my ear as it went by. I sped off full speed and into the tall grass near where the two men where whispering. Link joined me a second later, puffing.

"_Link, I'll get us some shields."_ I whispered, my eyes on the annoying guy with the hawk, who was looking around proudly with his chest puffed out._ "You scare him off his perch."_

Link gave him a glance, nodded, and slinked across the firelight, heading for Sera's shop. I crept closer, just in time to hear the men finish talking.

"I'll get one of the shields in Rusl's shed, and you get the sword." Bo was saying.

I couldn't let them get to the shields first, so I did the only thing I could. Jumping out from the grass at them, I advanced, tail wagging happily. As I had hoped, they let out

girly screams and locked themselves in the sad guy's house. The sad guy himself screamed from atop the pillar, and ran past me, slamming the door in my face.

Link came up, snickering, with Midna in her black phantom form sneering smugly beside him.

"So, Beastette." Midna giggled. "Did you find out anything useful?"

"_Yup."_ I smirked. _"The shields and swords are in Rusl's shed."_ Link looked uneasy.

"_We are going to steal?"_

"_No shit sherlock!" _I rolled my eyes. _"Do we have the time or money to go to some shop and buy one?"_ Link looked embarrassed._ "I thought not. So let's go!"_

Link led the way. I never really had a chance to explore the village, and I didn't know where everything was. But I did get into a pretty interesting conversation with a cuckoo. Maybe they all weren't evil little bastards... Naw! Ocarina of Time let me know better. Well, anyway, back to the story.

While Link was fiddling with the lock with his paws, I simply did a bit of snooping. Finding a bit of soft dirt right up against the shed wall, I dug with my paws down, forward and up. The next thing I know, I'm inside.

The shed was fairly simple in organization. One wall was dedicated to shields and armor, hanging on heavy brass hooks. Yet another wall was covered in swords, daggers, and halberds. Another was decorated with various kinds of pikes, polearms, and spears. The last wall was covered with unfinished craftsmanship.

Snickering to myself, I sidled over to the door, grinning in a very self-congratulatory kind of way, and slid the lock over to the unlocked position with my claw.

Link heard the click and opened the shed, jumping back with a yelp when he found his nose less than an inch from mine. I didn't even blink as he stumbled backward and fell on his doggy ass. I sniggered quietly, but stepped aside and let him come in to gather whatever remaining shreds of dignity he had left.

Midna popped up and gave me a proud smile behind Link's back. I rolled my eyes to say, 'It was amazingly easy. He's oblivious.' She giggled, then sobered and cleared her throat, getting Link's attention. Only the yellow and red of her eye caused her to stick out of the darkness of the hut.

"Well, well. This is certainly something useful." She looked about the shack before turning her attention again to the wolves. "Don't get nit-picky. Just find a sword and shield that suits you and get going. Got it?" After giving her reminder she dove again, becoming my shadow. The thing was…neither of is needed a reminder from the little imp.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the shields first. They were almost all wooden, but a few were metal. I saw one that looked like Link's standard Hylian Shield from the game. Sure enough, he eyed it closely before picking it up with a grin. I almost giggled (so unlike me it's scary!)at his look of childlike joy, like a kid at Christmas.

A glint caught my eye, near the back of the shield display. I reached forward and pushed the other shields away with my paw. A bright flash forced me to close my eyes the second my paw brushed against cool, smooth metal.

Prying open my watering eyes, I peered tentatively at the shield through my eyelashes. When it didn't_ blind_ me again, I propped it up on the wall and examined it more closely.

It was about the size of Link's new shield, albeit a bit more slender in shape. It was covered in a thick coat of dust. It's edges were rounded, and the color contrast mad it look like it was on the edge of darkness and light. But it was the design that caught my eye.

It was the picture of a howling white wolf, with a golden Triforce on it's chest. It's eyes were glowing topaz gems. A large moon hovered behind it all, but it was odd. Blended together in a beautiful mix, was darkness and light.

I stared at the shield in a kind of trance, but the sound of Link knocking something over snapped me out of it. Turning, I saw Link near the unfinished items wall, covered in metal. A large majority of the items were gone from the walls, and were currently pinning Link down. He had an abashed, 'help me' look on his lupine face.

I snickered and blew some of the dust off the shield before strapping it design-down on my back. I sidled over to Link and dug him out of the rubble, then strolled over to the weapons' display without commenting on his clumsiness I could feel relief and gratefulness coming off him in waves.

I spotted the sword that Link was supposed to deliver to Hyrule Castle, just as he picked it up with a happy little grin before tossing it on his back with the shield. I smiled faintly and skimmed over the swords. I chose a broadsword a lot like Link's, but it was more slender and had more flexibility. Perfect for a girl like me. I slipped it on underneath the shield and followed Link out the open door, but not before grabbing a small dagger.

I knew Midna had told us not to get nit-picky, but who the hell cares?! Girls need daggers! No way in hell am I going to be a damsel in distress!

I hope.


	7. Chapter 7

1_I don't own Zelda._

Chapter 7

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I was quiet all the way out of the village, acutely aware of the heavy scent of sadness and misery. Somehow, it was draining my strength as easily as if I had been running. I was getting weaker the longer we traveled. Link was starting to notice, as my exhaustion made me slightly klutzy.

We had just come out of the ranch, where I had wanted to talk to the goats while Link was poking around, looking for a rupee he had dropped. One had charged at me the moment we entered, bleating angrily.

Link had jumped aside, snarling. I stood perfectly still, gazing calmly into the goat's eyes as it bore down on me. I saw confusion flash in the goat's eyes through the anger.

I knew I was taking a huge risk, but my energy was severely depleted and my reflexes were dull. I wouldn't be able to run or jump away. So, I ignored Link's warning snarl and actually took a step forward, staring calmly all the while.

The goat seemed to get more confused the longer I stared at it until it finally stopped, about five feet from me. It completely ignored the by-now-almost-hysteric Link, and kept it's gaze fixed on me. Finally, it spoke in a rough, bleating tone.

"_You... are not afraid."_ It stated, taking a step closer. It sniffed me cautiously, and it's eyes filled with realization. _"You are that female human... that odd human that knew our ways, who was able to herd us without frightening us. The second human with the animal aura."_

"_You weren't scared? You weren't scared..."_ I said slowly, realizing with a start that the goats had not been frightened when I had helped Link herd them earlier that day. Their bleats had not been frightened, more like amazed.

I angled my gaze away from the goat and at Link, who was watching the goat carefully with his fur on end. It was obvious that he had not understood the goat's bleating. The goat bowed it's head carefully to me and wandered away, bleating excitedly to it's neighbors.

Link sidled up to me and joined me in staring after the goat. I looked at him and blinked a few times, as did he. We stared at each other, baffled, until my shadow stretched and lengthened, forming into the shape of Midna.

"Hey, beasties!" She snapped, bringing our attention to her. "Stop daydreaming! You have the things you need, now get to the Twilight!" Without another word, she dived into my shadow, which rippled before turning back to normal.

Link rolled his eyes and trotted towards the exit gate, me following a second later at a walk. He hadn't gone five steps when his paw tripped over something, before falling head over heels on his back. He hit the dirt with a loud 'umph' and lay there, his eyes unfocussed.

After the first shock, I was barely holding in my laughter, key word being 'barely.' Little snorts of laughter were coming from my nose at random intervals, and they went on long enough for Link to recover and get up.

He glared at me with wild blue eyes for a second before poking around for what his paw tripped over. I saw a flash of purple before he dug up a rather big rupee. My jaw dropped as I saw a purple rupee clamped in his jaw.

"_Found it!" _He chirped cheerfully through the rupee in his mouth. I picked up my jaw and shoved my eyeballs back in my head before making an extravagant 'after you' motion. He nodded and shoved the rupee in the pouch around his neck.

"_Ladies first!"_ I said, with an evil grin on my face. I don't think he heard me, but he went past me and walked out of the ranch. I smirked; I was never going to let him live that down, and from the giggles coming from my shadow, Midna wasn't going to either.

I walked after him, and we continued in silence back through the village, dodging that annoying hawk from the sad guy. After we went to that ranch, I guess he climbed back up on the pillar islands. Damn him.

We also had to dodge Rusl, who had a couple bandages around his head. He leapt at us after we past his house, sword high. I wanted to try and take a chunk out of his leg, but I was pulled by my ear away from him. I never would have guessed that Midna had such a strong grip.

By the time she let go we were at Link's house. She gave me a sneering look and disappeared into Link's shadow. We passed through quietly, me cringing when I saw the mutilated sword dummy and the light stain of blood in the dirt.

I had never freaked that badly before. The fear that I felt held an underlying of ferocious anger. I wanted to kill in the most horrible way whoever caused the pain and suffering in my visions. And that scared me.

Shaking it off as well as I could, I followed close behind Link, who was tiring slightly by now. It was easier for me now that he was going slower, but my energy was still waning. I'd need a long rest after the Twilight was cleared from Faron Woods.

We passed the secret entrance to the spring and found, to my dismay, it tightly sealed up with thick wooden boards drenched in bulblin scent. Link also noticed and growled in anger, his eyes gleaming savagely.

I shied away from him, alarmed from the fact that I _recognized _that feral look. I couldn't believe that I looked like that all the time. I could feel tears pricking at the corners of my slanted wolf eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I forced them back by reminding myself that I get all angsty and emo when I think about my little wildness quirk.

Link gave me an apologetic look and veered closer to me. When I didn't shy away he relaxed and continued walking with a happier aura about him. _...Huh?_

Aura...

That Ordon goat said something about aura, about him being able to sense it in me. Could I?

I closed my eyes and relaxed, reaching out with my thoughts. I nearly yelped when I came into contact with two different minds.

One felt strong, masculine. It had a dangerous feral quality that I recognized, yet was underlined with a gentleness. Loyalty ran strong through it, and it was practically bursting with talent. A childlike playfulness also ran through here, eclipsing everything. Several emotions were powerful enough to be felt. Strongest was a relieved happiness, underlined with slight sadness and anger. Barely felt was a hint of suspicion, and a growing undefinable emotion. It was Link's mind.

The other was feminine, but it was as strong as Link's. Loyalty also inhabited this mind, along with a powerful determination. There was gentle playfulness and teasing everywhere, but what was underneath made my breath catch in my throat. Running underneath the playfulness was a powerful anger and sorrow, along with a overwhelming hatred for someone. The obvious emotions were impatience, along with a hint of grudging admiration for me and Link. There was a slight connection between me and her, potential for a sort of sisterly bond. It was Midna.

I could sense people's aura.

Deciding not to mull it over, seeing as how I had a headache already, I opened my eyes and was surprised to see that we were already near the Ordon Spring.

"_Dude, that was fast."_ I muttered to Link. He gave me a surprised/amused look, but agreed, nodding his wolf head. It looked rather funny. I had to hold back another snort of laughter. A melodious voice drifted from the water as we approached the spring.

"_**Wait..."**_ I pulled up short, listening for the voice. Link did the same, his ears flicking and swiveling. The voice came again, emanating from the spring.

"_**Come...to my spring... You have been transformed...by the power of shadow... Come to me..." **_I glanced questioningly at Link, digging my claws nervously into the ground. He nodded, and pulled out ahead of me, going first.

The sand around the spring still held traces of bulbos cloven hooves. The horse grass was gone, completely trampled. But the water was as clean and clear as ever. We walked to the center of the spring, sloshing through the water. The warm water was soothing on my aching legs, and I could feel my strength seeping back.

Abruptly, the thuds of thick stakes pounding into the sand all around the spring broke the serene atmosphere. The stakes were a mutated shape, cut with red runes. The runes pulsed, and a red barrier appeared, cutting off any way of escape. The voice sounded again, taking on a slightly fearful tone.

"_**Beware...A shadow being...it approaches..."**_

Immediately, I took a fighting pose and glanced up at the sky. Link, after a slight hesitation, also crouched and glanced up.

A portal was forming high above us, black with glowing red runes. In the middle was a menacing spiral, and out of it fell a shadow being, the same type that pulled us into the Twilight.

It landed right in front of us on it's back with a thump and a splash. As soon as the shadow being's skin made contact with the water, the liquid seemed to shiver and draw away, as if the water couldn't bear to touch the creature.

Letting out a harsh grunt, the shadow being got up, balancing on four legs. Link let out a battle snarl, fixing his teeth in the shadow being's chest and clawing at it's stomach. I followed, leaping onto it's head and sinking my teeth into it's neck behind the tentacled plate. The monster's flesh had no taste at all, I might as well had clamped down on solid air.

It let out a harsh shriek that hurt my ears and swung around, reaching up and attempting to pull me off. That just made the wound worse, my dagger-like teeth ripping at it's flesh. Instead of blood, the wound became a flare of glowing red runes. It threw me across the

spring, but I flipped midair and landed gracefully on my feet, snarling viciously in triumph. Link was still chewing away at it's chest, now using his back legs to try and gut it. The shadow being's whole upper body was glowing red runes, with more being added by the second from Link's claws.

Finally, the shadow being fell back with one last cry, falling ungracefully onto it's back. It burst into tiny black squares, before flying back up to the portal and getting sucked inside. The portal turned a peaceful blue, like the glowing designs on Midna's arms, legs, and ears.

Peace fell over the spring once again. The rocks around us started to twinkle with a comforting light. Link stepped back, but I remained, closing my eyes and relishing the warmth that emanated from the rocks. The light grew gradually brighter and spread into the water. The water became something that looked like liquid gold. A single ball of light rose slowly out of the water. It hovered for a few seconds, giving off a charming metallic sound.

Horns formed around the perfect sphere of light, from the horns came the form of the goats that Ordon village farmed, only much, _much_ bigger. It was made of the same material as the golden ball. The ball was so radiant that I could not look directly at it.

"_**I am one of the four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods and the sages. I am Ordona."**_ The Light Spirit stated with a pleasing voice. _**"The black beast that you felled was a shadow beast…"**_

"_Twili…"_ I whispered sadly, remembering what the monsters once were. Link glanced over at me, and Midna popped out of her shadow to see what was going on, but I didn't think that she heard me.

The Light Spirit turned to look at me. A small hint of a smile played over its mouth. _**"Yes…forgive me, Melissa. The black beast you felled was a Twili; it came to steal the power of light that I wield."**_

Midna turned her ruby and topaz eyes on me, and in them I saw a certain surprise, mixed with gratefulness. I smiled at her, and turned my gaze back to Ordona.

"_**My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these beasts. The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness."**_ Ordona said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Link stiffened and glanced at me, shocked. I returned his gaze with determination shining in my moonlit eyes. He relaxed as determination filled his eyes as well. Ordona went on, it's voice echoing around the illuminated spring.

"_**The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the twilight. To save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived. There is but two who can revive them and redeem this land... You."**_

I puffed my chest out and tried to look as brave as I could. Link and Midna tried to hold in chuckles, and even Ordona cracked a smile. I gave them a goofy face and dropped my gaze to my paws, waiting for Ordona to go on.

"_**You still have not discovered your true power... Those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms...**_(here Link looked up in horror)_** Unless... **_(cue relieved look and snickering from both females)_** If you both were to return Faron Woods where you were first transformed... If you were to revive the light spirit... There, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being..."**_

The light dimmed, and Ordona slowly disappeared. As soon as he was gone, I burst out laughing. Link jerked and Midna whirled in midair to face me, snapping out of their amazed trance.

"_Melissa, what-?"_

"-are you-?"

"_-doing?_"

I managed to choke out the word, _"Heroes-"_ before howling again, tears of laughter flowing down my face fur.

Midna glided over and tugged my ear again, stopping my laughter as she threatened to yank on it. I cringed and shut my mouth. She made a self-satisfied 'hmph' noise before diving into Link's shadow.

"_Hero? Me? Ordona must be crazy. No way in hell that I'm a hero."_ I said, shaking my head. I always get picked on in my world. I don't even belong here, I can't be a hero.

"_Of course you're not a hero." _Link's voice cut in. I turned to him, eyes questioning. He grinned like a kid and said, _"You're a heroine!"_

I had to dig my claws into the soft sand at the bottom of the spring to keep from leaping on him and ripping one of his ears off. The goofy, yet gentle smile he gave me seemed to melt my stomach and prevent me from mauling him just yet. My anger drained away.

"_Honestly, Link. You are such a dumbass."_ I sighed, but with a smirk on my wolf face. _"Let's go."_

"_Do you ever smile, or do you always smirk?"_ He asked, tail waving happily.

"_I always smirk."_ I replied promptly, raising my head proudly. Link's shadow quivered, and Midna's voice screamed shrilly in our sensitive ears.

"GET GOING!"

Wincing, I shot off across the bridge, my ears ringing and Link right behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

1_I don't own Zelda._

Chapter 8

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

My fur stood on end as we approached the Twilight barrier, my thick shoulder fur bristling as a powerful sense of menace filled the air. All sound softened, edges blurred, and the air around us grew dark.

I could barely see my paws under me as the light dimmed, going pitch black. I unconsciously moved closer to Link, shuddering as the orange runes appeared on the previously pitch black wall, bright and threatening.

I snarled defiantly at the wall; it wasn't the natural twilight I loved, just a cruel mockery. It was unclean, harsh, evil. There was none of the scents that I always looked forward to at the time of twilight. It seemed to do the very opposite of what natural twilight did; instead of refreshing the land, it dirtied the land, making the earth as unclean as it was.

Link let out a low growl as well, not noticing how much closer I was to his flank. He looked down as his shadow rippled and warped into the shape of Midna. I noticed that her outline was clearer, but only the topaz and ruby of her eye made her stick out from the darkness.

"About time!" She grumbled, looking at us. Floating close to the shimmering wall, she rested a forearm on it, as if leaning against a simple wall, not a wavery barrier of tainted light. Her body shimmered and flickered in unison with the semi-transparent barrier.

I was so occupied staring at the wall, that I didn't notice that she was speaking. A sharp slap to the side of my head cleared that up.

"Pay attention, little Beastette! I bet you didn't hear what I just said, did you?" She asked, crossing her arms and sneering.

I rolled my eyes and sat down, trying to snag a bit of rest for my aching legs. The added weight of the equipment on my back didn't help. Link plopped down beside me, the iron collar on his foreleg clanking loudly as the small bit of chain still left on it rattled against the cuff.

The sound drew my attention to my own little memento from that dirty little cell. The fur under the cuff was getting chafed down, and the skin was slightly irritated. Link's was the same way, but a bit worse.

Midna cleared her throat importantly to snare our attention. When she had what she wanted, she opened her little fanged mouth and said the four words that made me want to glomp her very, _very_ badly.

"We can rest here."

Link breathed out a heavy, relieved sigh and curled up right there on the hard ground, lying so the equipment on his back wouldn't dig into his side. I just had to stare at him for about twenty, maybe fifteen seconds. Midna leaned down and rapped me sharply on the head, giggling. Which made me snap at her hand, but she just giggled and flew through the Twilight wall, supposedly to sleep.

I scanned the sides of the pass for a cave or something I could use to sleep in. Luckily, I spotted a small shallow cave on the side, further back down the path. Unluckily, it was ten feet off the ground.

Hmm... how many bones could I break if I slipped? Two, maybe more? Joy. Okay, time to weigh my options. On the first paw, there was sleep next to Link and lose all dignity. On the other, there's try to climb up to the cave and possibly break a leg.

I'm going with option two.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Ugh... damn it... ouch... okay, last time."_

I launched myself at the tiny ledge just before the cave, trying to get a paw or two on it to give me an extra three feet. I'd been doing that for about an hour, and my legs were screaming.

I got my front paw on it, an pushed up with all my might. Lashing out with my hind leg, I attempted to get another boost. For the first time, I got it.

Hooking both front paws on the cave lip, I pulled myself up and collapsed limply, panting. Inside, I was cheering that I made the jump and cursing the ledge at the same time.

"_Melissa?"_ I yelped and hopped to my feet, whirled around, my legs screaming their protest. There was no one there, but I heard someone down on the ground. I peered over the cave lip.

Link was standing underneath the cave ledge, staring up with a look of confusion in his eyes. He took a few steps forward, inspecting the scratches I had made from my efforts to get to that damn cave. He looked back up at me, with that damn sparkle of mischief that I was starting to hate, because it meant humiliation for me.

"_Why are you up there?"_ He asked, putting two paws on the wall. It made me feel like a racoon that had been treed. He cocked his head to the side, waiting for my answer.

"_Because I wanted a good view, and a warm spot to sleep."_ I said tersely. _"I'm sorry if I woke you."_

I turned away from his soul piercing sapphire gaze and began ripping moss off the cave walls, clumping it into a soft bed. My ears pricked as heard scrabbling from outside, and turned around just as Link heaved his wolf ass over the ledge.

My jaw dropped, letting my mouthful of moss fall. He grinned.

I quickly snapped my mouth shut, growing ashamed that he got up so damn easily and it took me thirty-seven tries in an hour. Why the hell did he need me? I'm useless. Just bait.

Closing my eyes and turning away, I padded down my moss into a nice, comfy mattress, ready to lay down and go to sleep. I wouldn't look at Link. I couldn't. After a few aimless circlings I lied down and curled up, tucking my face under a paw.

Link came closer; I could feel his aura and the padding of his paws. His aura seemed confused, uncomprehending. Then it brightened, like he got an idea, along with a subtle embarrassment. I pulled my mind away from his aura and focused on his pawsteps.

I could hear him padding around the cave, and stopping one place. Abruptly, I heard a soft ripping sound accompanied with slight grunts. I knew without opening my eyes that he was ripping moss off the walls.

Link came close again, dropping his load of moss about two feet from mine and going back for more. I reached again for his aura and found that he was burning with embarrassment, but he was determined to comfort me, even though he had no idea what was wrong.

I was silent as he continued to build up a pile, patting it all down and gradually getting his bed closer to mine, he hoped without my notice. I noticed, all right, but I wasn't planning on doing anything about it. Sleepy.

Link finally dumped his last load with a relieved sigh and stepped onto his mossy cushion, curling up with a contented grunt. He shimmied closer and closer to me until his flank was brushing mine.

I noticed that his fur had a kind of silky coarseness to it. It felt kinda nice against my velvet-silk fur...

_Nonononono! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! I can't be thinking that. Got stuff to do! Twilight to clear! Link and Midna to harass! Hehehe... Maybe I could snatch that crown of hers... yeah... and maybe... I'll... __**yawn**_ _glomp Link... too..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Wake up, you stupid idiots! We don't have time to laze around! Do I have to pull your ears again? Get up! Get up! GET UP!"

Yup, nothing like waking up to an enraged little black and white twili imp girl. Also, nothing like when you wake up, you find that Link, despite being a wolf, is holding onto you like you're a teddy bear.

"_Get off, Link!"_ I yelped, wriggling, and was faintly amused when all he did was hold tighter, growling something incoherent. I looked to Midna, exasperated, and was displeased to find her floating above me with a sadistically amused look on her face.

"_A little help, here!"_ I growled at her, wriggling. I felt the instinctual urge to nip Link, but I didn't want to hurt him. Midna gave a vindictive smile, a fang poking past her lip.

"Awww, but he looks so happy." She singsonged, putting her little hands on her hips. I grinned, finding a loophole.

"_Since when have you ever wanted him happy?"_ I asked, grinning because I knew what her answer would be. Midna stopped for a moment, putting her finger to her lips.

"Hmm... good point." With that, she glided down to Link's head, grabbed his ear, delicately spread the ear folds, put her mouth close, and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WAKE UP, BEASTIE!"

The screech cut through the peaceful air like a knife and hit Link's sleeping form like a ton of bricks.

"_Whaaa?!"_ He yelped, springing to his feet and, to my relief, letting go of me. I stretched, wincing as the bones in my legs popped, before turning around and watching Link's and Midna's argument.

"_You don't need to scream so loud!"_

"Yes I do, you sleep heavier than a rock!"

"_No, I would have woken up if you tapped my head!"_

"Melissa already tried that!"

"_What does Melissa have anything to do with that fact that you probably made a couple of birds drop dead?!"_

"You were holding her like she was a teddy bear!"

"_I-"_ Link suddenly clamped his mouth shut, gulping. I watched with sadistic amusement as a blush appeared that could be seen beneath his fur. I took pity on him and decided to rescue him.

"_Um..." _They both turned to me, Midna smirking evilly and Link trying to look like he was going to melt. _"Since we're all rested up, can we go into the Twilight now?"_

"Lets get going, then! We don't have time for this!" Midna exclaimed, exasperated. Without waiting for a response, she glided quickly out of the cave. Link followed, also rather quickly, his face still flaming. I stared for a second at the scene of a gray-green wolf chasing a little black and white imp girl before following.

Midna flew through the barrier; it rippled around her as she was absorbed into the Twilight. The arcane, golden runes that ran along the surface of the shimmering boundary seemed to disappear for a few seconds.

An orange hand extended itself towards us and swept us up quickly, me pressed uncomfortably against Link. Midna wasn't bothering with being gentle. Link and I both

took a bracing breath just before being plunged into the icy darkness of the Twilight Realm.

The darkness was not as gloomy as I first remembered it being. Maybe because my wolf eyes were more adapted to darkness. I glanced around, jaw dropping.

The atmosphere seemed to have more light than usual, a purple, and somewhat beautiful light. It looked almost normal. Strange flecks of darkness were one of the only things that

reminded me that this was not a natural twilight. The slight decay smell was the other giveaway.

Any light that filtered through the dark canopy of trees was bright and hazy. It contrasted magnificently with the purple shadows on the ground and the black forms of trees as they sheltered their forest. I looked down at the ground under my paws.

The grass was wilted and disintegrating, which was what was making the nasty decay smell. I noticed that I had no shadow; I looked around for my companions.

Link was staring around about five feet away, mouth gaping as he took in the beauty around him, never mind the grass. I abruptly felt a pair of legs tighten across my back. I raised my head slightly to see Midna, riding me like a horse.

She was awkwardly holding my sword and trying to figure out what the wolf shield was meant to do. She placed it on her head so it covered her face.

"So…These are the weapons you use in your world?" Midna swung the sword around, dangerously close to Link's ears. I had ducked, and Link had chosen that moment to wander closer to me.

He ducked and growled, an irritated look in his blue eyes. Midna payed no notice and was fingering the sword's edge.

"Do you really think that these playthings can kill a shadow being?" She asked skeptically. I rolled my eyes, taking my gaze off her. That was a mistake.

Something heavy and hard fell on my face with a painful smack, and the sword stuck down into the dirt a couple inches from my leg, slicing off a few fiery strands of glossy fur. Link glared at her, but she just crossed her legs. I could feel it.

"Well, I won't bother with these, but I'll hold onto them for you two while you're wolves." She snapped her fingers, and the swords and the shields broke up into little blue-edged squares. She gathered them up in her hand hair and stowed them away inside her helmet.

"All right, now you have to find the Light Spirit." Midna reminded us. She laid down on my back, resting her chin in between my ears. Link turned to the forest and started forward, me following. But Midna stopped us. In a rather painful way.

"Hold it!" said Midna, yanking on my ear. Link skidded to a halt and turned to face the Twili imp as I yelped. "There's a little something I need the two of you to do for me. In exchange for my help through the Twilight I need you to…gather some things for me."

Link turned his head to look at Midna. He had a suspicious look as he eyed her. It was obvious that he still didn't trust her.

"Oh, don't worry, it'll be easy." She grinned and turned her visible eye towards the distance. "What is this I hear?" Interested, we perked their ears forward to listen.

"Ah," she started, "The lament of the Light Spirit, grieving for its lost light."

Indeed, in the distance, there was a sad and haunting melody. It sounded somewhat heavenly due to the manner in which it was being sung. Midna had chosen the perfect word to describe the sound that echoed through the leaves and the endless trees of the forest—a lament.

I started down the path towards the spring, where I knew the Light Spirit would be. I hadn't been there since the day that I arrived in Hyrule. It would be cool to see it while I wasn't half-drowned. Link followed after me after a brief hesitation, probably having something to do with the fact that a girl was going first.

The sky darkened abruptly and those odd rune-covered poles thunked down in a circle, penning us in. I leapt back with a yelp as a pole slammed down five inches from my nose. Midna gave a small yelp as well, tightening her legs on my back. Link tensed, snarling, and looked up. I followed his gaze and stiffened in horror.

Three shadow beings were being deposited out of a red portal, dumping the down in a surrounding formation. The shadow beings hit with loud thuds, holding still for a moment before getting up. They surrounded us, shaking their plated heads threateningly, tentacles lashing.

"Not again!" Midna cried, disappointed that our progress was being hindered. "Oh, well. You two can take these guys easily. I'll be over there. _Way_ over there." She split, flying away.

_Sure, we get left with the monsters._ I grumbled. Link attacked immediately, jumping onto one's stomach and chewing furiously at its chest. The shadow being gave a choked growl, trying not to lose its balance while still trying to claw at Link.

I leapt at the one approaching the two battling, forcing its attention away from its fallen comrade and its attacker. It grunted, swiping a clawed hand at me as I lunged. The hand hit me right in the foreleg, spinning me out of control. Thinking fast, I used the spinning to my advantage, whirling around and slicing the shadow being with my stiff-as-a-board tail before being knocked out of range.

It gave a cry and fell backward, a glowing red wound sliced clear across its chest just as Link leapt away from his, barking in triumph. Nodding to each other, we converged on the last one in pincer formation.

It reared back its plated head and screamed, shaking leaves from the withered trees and forcing us to clamp our ears to our heads. We stopped in our tracks, shaking our heads to be rid of that horrible noise.

Hearing thumps behind us through my ringing ears, I spun around just in time to see one of the previously-dead shadow beings take a swipe at Link's side. He was recovering from the shriek and didn't notice the monster behind him. I didn't have time to react. But someone else did.

"Stupid beast!"

Link was pulled away from the shadow being's swipe by the ears, his fur rippling from the wind of the missed blow. He whined as the panting Midna hopped on his back, still holding his ears in her strong grip and tugging them towards me.

"Get to Beastette!" Midna shrieked, ducking at all three shadow beings converged on them, me going unnoticed because of the fact that I had the sense to stand perfectly still so the monsters didn't spot me. Surprising, really. You'd think with my fur color they'd have picked on me more.

Link sped away from the loping twilight beasts, panting and his tail between his legs. Midna clung to his back, wide-eyed with adrenaline. She closed her eyes and formed her hair into that glowing hand once again, bringing with it a giant black energy field that clung to the shadow beings, slowing them down. With a sharp cry she released the energy, pushing some of it into Link.

Link's eyes flashed gold and he began jumping from one shadow beast to the other, killing them all so fast that I hardly had time to blink. The magic energy faded from him as soon as the last beast fell, leaving him amazed and confused. He sent a quizzical look at Midna, and she grinned proudly.

"They need to be held in place in order for you to attack them quickly enough." Midna lectured as she reclined comfortably on Link's back. "I'll do that whenever you need too, since you can't." Link growled and I glared.

As she finished speaking, the shadow beings exploded into tiny blue-edged squares, leaving no trace. The squares hovered just above the ground for a moment and jerked around, then zoomed upward into the sky. The black and red portal that still hovered high above us sucked them in. The red lines glowed, turning a peaceful blue.

Link and I plodded through the forest, listening to the sound of the Light Spirit's lament. We soon came to Faron Spring. Like all the other plant life, the vegetation was withered, save for the submerged plants within the pool of water. The water was still clean and pure, rippling with faint waves of light. The waves emanated from a feeble ball of light particles, hovering above the surface of the water. The water directly underneath the ball shimmered with a rainbow sheen. The haunting song halted, sensing our presence.

I tentatively placed my sore paw into the water, then relaxed as healing warmth snuck up my leg, erasing the slight scratch the shadow being's claws had made. The ball of light flickered, reacting to my presence. It seemed to reach out, searching for my comforting non-evilness. Link stepped into the dying spring too, lending his light to the spirit. The Light Spirit slowly gathered enough strength to speak.

"_**Please…be careful…"**_ A painfully weak voice pleaded._** "These…woods have…changed." **_It stated haltingly, as if every syllable was an effort almost too great to bear.

"_**The dark clouds of dusk cover this land… This drape of shadows: Twilight. In this world those who live in light…become as mere spirits… It is a place…where the dark ones and evil creatures live.**_ _**I…am a spirit of light…" **_the voice whispered.

"_**Blue-eyed beast and Beast of Dusk, look for my light… Retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts…." **_It commanded pleadingly, its voice growing fainter._** "Keep the Tears of Light in this…"**_ The Light Spirit's glow flickered.

A beautifully crafted, curving, and flexible rod of metal seemed to grow out of the water. It spun slowly. It seemed to bulge in certain places and become translucent. When it stopped revolving and floated gracefully over to us, it looked like blown glass.

"A remnant vessel…" I murmured wonderingly. "We have to fill it before we can return the light back into this world." As if answering to my whisper, the Vessel of Light floated down to me and curled delicately around my neck.


	9. Chapter 9

1_I don't own Zelda._

Chapter 9

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The Light Spirit flickered slightly, its glow dimming. I bowed my head sadly as the Spirit's brief strength fled and the pure water grew cloudy. Reluctantly, I stepped out of the soiled spring, the fur on my neck rustling against the Vessel of Light.

I could feel the slight pulse of light magic remaining in the Vessel, warming my skin. Link gazed at the rapidly dimming light, his aura radiating determination and courage before whirling around to dash off down the trail.

"Hey, watch it, Beastie!" Midna yelped, clinging to his back by grabbing two handfuls of fur. She seemed unmoved by the Light Spirit's plight.

I rolled my eyes and loped past Link, who was twisting his head back to glare at Midna. Suddenly, I stepped on something both hard and squishy. I looked down just in time to see a giant, slightly glowing bug spark with electricity before the spark shot up my paw. But not before I got a good look at it.

The bug had six crooked, long legs and a pair of beetle-like wings. The whole bug was black, except for the glowing red runes that spread across its carapace. It gave off little black flecks of twilight energy, but I could feel Light magic compressed into the insect. The middle section of the insect was semitransparent, a peek of pure light seeping out.

Letting out a sharp yelp, I lifted my unpleasantly prickling paw off the little piece of shit ever-so-slightly as the damn bug shocked me. The bug wriggled free and scuttled quickly away, but was blocked by Link's paw. Sparking again, the bug attempted to shock the paw out of the way, but before it could release the electrical energy, Link snapped his jaws on the insect.

Quickly, I clamped my eyes shut, but try as I might, I couldn't block out the bug's pained squeals and the wet cracking noises. I could visualize all too well the bug's pincers snapping desperately, its rune-covered carapace crunching under Link's fangs...

I clenched my eyes shut tighter until I heard a light poof-ing sound. My blue-tinted sliver eyes slowly opened to see a beautiful Tear of Light hovering where the insect had been killed.

It looked like a shimmering ball of water that had been lit from within, drops slowly dripping off it but vanishing before hitting the wilted grass. Rainbow waves pulsed out of

it, gently giving off the sound of windchimes.

Link was sniffing at it with obvious awe (I was glad that there was no trace of the bug's...er... entrails... anywhere on him.) , and Midna hesitantly stuck her finger in it, closing her eyes contentedly. My ears pricked slightly as I could feel the Tear's magic flowing gently into Midna's outstretched finger, not harming her despite the fact that she was a creature of darkness.

I trotted forward, becoming aware of the comforting warmth that the Tear was radiating. I reached out with my mind, like I did to sense aura, and tried to coax the Tear to me. To my amazement, it actually moved toward me. Midna glanced at me sharply, suspicion glinting in her ruby-and-topaz eye while Link was just following the glowing orb with his wild blue eyes.

I grinned slightly and concentrated harder, but was quickly exhausted after the Tear had moved about a foot. Discouraged, I trotted the rest of the way over and touched the Tear with my snout. It flowed into my fur, filling one of the baubles on the Vessel with a shivering golden glow.

"One down," Midna said with a lazy yawn. "Thirteen more to go." She laid on her back and inspecting her fingers, humming a song that was a fast version of Zelda's Lullaby.

-.-.-.-.-.-.Time Lapse: Fifteen minutes-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Oh shit."_

Were my elegant words at coming upon the part of the forest I oh so hated. I stared blankly at the 5-inch wide platform of wood showing over the disgusting purple fog. Looking past that, I noticed all the twilight keese (Twikeese) flying around, and the twilight deku babas (Twilu Babas) just waiting for us to try to get onto their ledge. I mean, come _on_!

The branches were creaking, like they were grinning evilly at us and whispering to each other about different ways to make us die a painful death. The whole setup seemed to scream, _"Time to die, biatch!"_

I think I'm either going crazy or getting paranoid. I hope it's the second one. I really do.

Link stared straight ahead, but I could see that he felt the same way. Midna, who was now currently on my back, was grinning devilishly, no doubt enjoying our fear. Sadistic little bitch... (I tend to cuss a lot when I'm scared shitless.)

"What are you waiting for, little wolves?" She jeered, sniggering. "Get over there so I can get you two useless beasts across!" Adding injury to insult, she dug her sharp toes into my side, grinning as I let out a small yelp. I couldn't help it; that hurt!

Link growled quietly, but he had learned (quite painfully) earlier that I preferred to fight my own battles. I'd look to him for help when I actually needed it. But in the meantime...

"_Okay, Midna."_ I chirped cheerfully. Midna raised a nonexistent eyebrow at my cheerfulness._"I'll get over there."_ A feral grin twisted my wolf lips._ "Without you."_

Without giving her another warning, I took off, lunging forward so fast that Midna was jerked off my back. She pitched forward with a slight cry, but she flipped around mid-air and tore after me, obviously intent on doing me some harm judging from her look of righteous indignation and fury.

Not wanting an injury, mental or physical, I hid in the shadows near the stump at the very edge of the menacing purple mist. Midna floated close, looking around with a furious sneer on her face, a fang poking past her lips. Link followed after her with an eager expression twinkling in his blue eyes.

_Don't worry Link._ I thought smugly. _You'll get to see a catfight soon enough._ Link stiffened and closed his eyes, but relaxed about a second later and continued following the fuming imp, but with a slightly less eager look combined with some slight confusion. Midna had reached just beside me, turning her oversized head every which way.

I was going to let some hot air out of that thing even if it killed me. Hey, that's why she can hold her head up on such a scrawny neck! Her head is filled with hot air! It floats!

Clamping my nostrils shut to stifle my giggles, I crouched, setting my sights on Midna's helmet. She floated close, mumbling what sounded like Twilit insults. She glanced away and turned so her back was to me. It wasn't going to get any better.

"_Gotcha!"_ I leaped at Midna's unsuspecting back, my paws hitting square on the small of her back, slamming her face-first into the dirt. She let another insult fly out of her mouth.

At the same time, I was reaching forward with my jaws, and was about to shut them on the helmet when a giant orange hand pried me off by the scruff. Midna raised me into the air with her hair while she dusted herself off with as much dignity as the situation allowed.

I hung limply from her hand, my instinct causing me to relax completely. I watched with half-closed eyes as Midna proceeded to scream at me, random obscenities that almost turned the purple fog blue. Link, wide-eyed, decided to take himself elsewhere. Out of the

corner of my eye, I watched passively as he killed two more Twilight insects while Midna began shaking me so hard I almost felt my brain rattle.

Midna finished her tweak-fest after about two more minutes and flung me towards the two floating Tears of Light. As soon as her hair let go of my scruff I flipped around midair, landing daintily on my paws on top of the Tears.

Just like before, they simply melted into my fur as I touched them, refreshing my muscles and making me glow a soothing blue for a second. The headache I had gained from Midna's shaking also disappeared.

Hearing a loud huff I turned, and my jaw dropped as I spotted Link in the huge tree, killing the three twilight bugs that were there. Midna was on his back, snickering at me. I growled and took the first leap.

-.-.-.-.-.- Time Lapse: 20 minutes.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_I am never... doing that... __**again**__."_ I hissed venomously, shooting a glare at Midna. She shrugged, the light filtering through the clearing lighting her teal runes.

"Not my fault if you can't jump where I showed you." She retorted lazily, reclining languidly on Link's back.

Since she'd found out my fear of carcasses, bodies, etc, she'd been riding on Link's back to 'help' take care of the monsters and bugs. I had no problem with killing them, but the bodies made me freak. At least they explode into blue smoke after a while. But still, I was the fifth wheel, carrying the remnant vessel.

"..." I glared at her, but sighed and looked away. I figured that it was only fair that I go through this without complaining, since I can't carry my weight. My eyes roved over the clearing, to the blue portal in the sky, to the inconvenient bridge that wasn't there before.

... Huh?

The bridge looked like it was broken off of something, but how...? Then I spotted the faint indents in the wood of five-fingered hands with slim fingers. Ah.

"_Hey, Midna?"_ I called, trotting over to the bridge to examine it further.

"What?" Midna snapped, reluctantly floating off Link's furry back and over to me. She spotted the marks before I could say anything else. Immediately, she flew close and inspected it closely, her tiny nose wrinkling with obvious distaste.

"_Do you know where this belongs?"_ I questioned. Midna snorted.

"I have a hunch." She said flippantly, and plopped herself as hard as she could onto Link's back. He growled slightly and sent an annoyed look her way. She merely grinned and patted his furry shoulders with both hands.

"Let's go." Midna announced, tugging Link's ears toward that stand where the creepy parrot watched the shop. He waited for me to go first, and when I passed him, I noticed that his front paws were covered in electrical burns.

Of course, he wanted all the rest he could get. I knew how painful that was. Every bug that we came across shocked Link's paws when he managed to hold them down, so he must be in pain.

I hesitated, wanting to tell Midna that we had to rest, but passed them without a word, instead leading them to the shop. The bird was gone. Yay! Happily, I leaned over the two cauldrons and sniffed at the Red Potion. There was a enough of it for each of us to take some without it going noticed.

Padding back around to Link, I shoved my shoulder against his, pushing him toward the vats. Midna yelped as Link stumbled awkwardly, almost falling on his face. She quickly jumped onto my back, clinging to my fur.

Now, usually my shoves wouldn't have moved Link, because he was twice as big as me, and he had some serious muscles from wrestling goats back in Ordon Village. But he was off balance, shifting from one sore paw to the other in an attempt to alleviate the pain, and distracted from Midna's taunting whisper in his ears.

"_What was that for?!"_ He growled angrily, regaining his balance and baring his teeth. I flattened my ears against my head, scared of the large male wolf and hurt at the accusation in his sapphire eyes.

"_Link, you're injured."_ I whispered, putting my tail between my legs. _"I didn't mean to hurt you."_ His eyes softened, but his tail still twitched angrily. I nodded towards the Red Potion, looking away. Usually I would have snapped a retort at him, but something about his eyes wouldn't let me.

I laid down while he stuck his paws into the vat, hissing a bit as the potion stung his wounds, like an antiseptic. When he pulled his paws out again, there was not a burn in sight and he looked a lot happier, his eyes twinkling mischievously. I gave a faint sigh and closed my eyes, reaching out with my thoughts.

"_Sorry I growled at you."_ Link interrupted my meditating.

"_It's ok, Link."_ I replied, opening my eyes as Midna lifted off my back and plopped onto his. He blew out a relieved sigh and smiled wolfishly. Before he could say anything else, Midna spoke up.

"Awww, the little beast couldn't handle a few little burns? If you two are done socializing, get going!"

"_..." _I tilted my head and eyed her helmet once more. She caught my look and formed her hair into a hand again, snickered, then made a fist with it. I guess I wasn't gonna get another shot at it for a while.

We plodded through the clearing situated just in front of the Forest Temple. I eyed the weaving bridge that led up to the door. The sides and bottom were smooth, therefore slippery.

Tentatively, I approached it and put a paw on it, testing it. My pads slid around as I put my weight on the paw. Extending my claws as far as I could, I dug them into the smooth bark. My paw didn't slide this time, so I put my other paw down, claws out.

Link watched me with amusement in his eyes, and stepped forward, gently pushing me aside. I almost growled at him, but decided to hold back. I loved watching him make an ass out of himself.

I could not have wished for a better scene.

Link loped up that bridge, his paws pounding, claws sheathed. Midna, also guessing what was going to happen, jumped off his back and hovered nearby, a malicious smirk on her face. Just as I suspected, the farther Link went, the harder it was for him to get traction until...

"_Oomph!"_

One of his front forepaws slipped, slamming Link's chin into the bark. Since he was no longer moving forward, he started to slide backward. Apparently, fur was a good thing to have when you want to go fast. The thing was, he didn't want to go fast.

Link slammed against the curves of the bridge as he slid, grunting each time, until he came to a sliding stop at my feet.

"_Blame your fate."_ I smirked, stepping over his unmoving frame and starting carefully up the obviously-dangerous slide, Midna laughing hysterically in the background.

-.-.-.-.-.- Time Lapse: 5 minutes.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_You didn't have to push me!"_

"Yeah, I did; you took too long!"

"_It made me slip, jackass!"_

"Jerk!"

"_Moron!"_

"Butt-sniffer!"

"_Imp wannabe!"_

"Fleabag!"

"_Fang face!"_

"_Girls-"_

"YOU STAY OUTTA THIS!" Me and Midna screeched in unison, both of us snarling at Link. He cringed back and subsided, stomping on a Twilight insect rather viciously as his ears pounded from our screams.

My anger redirected itself towards Midna, but she was nowhere to be seen. I spun around, glancing around frantically, and seeing nothing. A thought struck me. Crouching down and closing my eyes, I opened my mind and spread my thoughts.

I touched Link's consciousness and felt his frustration as he chased the last Twilight insect around the wooden pole that the monkey was standing on, who was squeaking in a very annoying voice. Spreading further, I felt a wisp of emotion on the edge of my mind's radius. Grabbing hold of it with my thoughts, I attempted to identify it.

Suddenly, it shot towards me, coming from behind, and I leaped aside as something blew past me, ruffling my fur. I opened my eyes to see Midna curving around to eye me suspiciously.

"How did you know where I was coming from, beastette?"

"_I heard you?"_ I offered. She crossed her arms, but turned away and slammed down onto Link's back. He yelped and stumbled forward, falling onto the insect. It gave a startled squeak before being crushed.

Despite the nasty crunch, the absolute irony had me biting my tongue to try and remain stoic. Link had been chasing that thing for what... five minutes? Then he trips and gets it. HA!

I glanced down at the Vessel, feeling it begin to warm as the last Tear of Light was released. Link heaved himself off the Tear before turning and growling at Midna. She smirked. I approached the Tears.

Once again, I tried to draw them close with my mind. And once again, they both moved towards me. Midna gave me a curious/suspicious stare before reclining on Link's furry back.

When the Tears stopped moving because I couldn't pull at them anymore, I felt slightly drained. But I trotted forward and touched my nose to the Tears. They both dissolved into the Vessel, lighting the last two bulbs with shimmering golden light. I glowed golden, the Vessel pulsed. The gold of the my fur began to shine and encased both Link and myself in a golden-white orb.

With the two of us inside the orb, it shot towards the pool of water where the Light Spirit waited for us. There was only blinding light as we were sent back to where we started.

The dim glow of the Twilight grew brighter as the Tears dropped into the pool of water. Within moments the evening light had become illuminated by the mid-afternoon sun. The gold of Twilight was overpowered by the white-silver blaze of Light.

When the Light had been restored, the pool began to glow like the gold of Twilight. A drop of water was heard and an orb of light emerged from the liquid. The orb floated above the water's surface, as an image slowly became apparent.

The image spun about the orb, taking shape. A body was visible and a long tail curling around the body finished off the image. The ball of light gave a pulse and the image was filled with the same radiance. The figure was in the shape of a monkey holding to the sphere. It turned its head to look down at the pool.

"_**I am Faron…" **_The spirit said solemnly. His voice sounded different than Ordona. Faron sounded like a cool spring breeze rustling through the grass. It was slightly muffled and the song of small forest bugs and creatures seemed to make up half of his voice.

"_**I am one of the spirits of light that dwells within Hyrule. I use the life force of the gods to protect this forest."**_

"_**O brave youths…"**_ Faron paused for a few moments as he addressed us. _**"In the land covered by twilight, where people roam as only shadows of their former spirits, you both were transformed into wolves. That was a sign. It was a sign that powers dwell within you. Look at your awakened form!"**_

I looked at Link. He now wore an outfit with, what do ya know, green in its theme. The top-most layer of clothing was a forest green tunic. Off-white was the color of a high-collared shirt and breeches underneath the green. In-between that was a shirt of chainmail that clinked and chinked whenever he moved. Finger-less gloves covered Link's hands. Further protection of an armguard covered his left forearm. Brown boots going up to his knees were his footwear. And, to top it all off, Link had a green cap on, covering a large portion of his head.

I then noticed that I was staring up at him.

I knew that he was taller than me by about a foot, but I really mean up. It was like I was only three feet tall. I looked down.

Fur, paws, iron cuff.

I was still a wolf.


	10. Chapter 10

1_I don't own Zelda, or the song._

Chapter 10

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blankly, I looked down at my furry white paws with the sharp, ripping claws. The ornate iron cuff hung heavily from my ankle, revealing the shorter, chafed fur beneath.

From a faint corner of my mind I felt myself scream in hopeless rage, but I could only stare blankly at my lupine paws. Boots clumped their way over to me, and I glanced ahead to find my eyes level with Link's belt. They slowly traveled upward, past his green tunic, over the sword strap, to rest on his face.

He looked at me with a mix of shock and pity, a slight frown on his face. Slowly, he knelt to look me in the eyes. I saw some slight caution with his slow movements.

"_Are you... afraid of me?"_ I asked incredulously, shaking off the wave of shocked numbness. Link blinked and backed away, holding up his hands in a placating motion. I raised a wolf eyebrow.

"_**Beast of Twilight..."**_ I looked away from Link and turned my gaze on Faron. I had to squint a bit, though. The light emanating from his monkey-like body was really, _really_ bright. A small frown was on his face.

"_**The Twilight has been cleared, but only one of you have returned to your true forms. Only Midna and I can understand your speech."**_

"_No shit!"_ I screamed, suddenly furious. _"What the hell is going on? I don't want to go around as a wolf! Everyone's scared shitless of me enough as it is! Not that I don't mind scaring people, but all the time is frickin' annoying! What's the fucking deal?!"_ My tail lashed and I bared my teeth, snarling.

Link backed even farther away, until Midna popped up behind him in shadow form. She pushed the back of his head roughly, whispering something into his ear with a smirk. Faron gave me a sad, thoughtful look.

"_**Nevertheless, you must remain a wolf until you have been cured of your disability."**_

_Whaaat?!_

"What disability?" Midna asked, a hint of disappointed anger and disbelief in her tone. "She isn't injured!"

"_**Her injury cannot be seen, nor is it of the body." **_Faron replied benevolently, turning his gaze on Midna._** "She is injured within her mind, and it will hinder her, perhaps fatally."**_

I flinched.

I knew my problem would be a pain in the ass here, but it never occurred to me that it could get me killed. Now I knew it actually would.

Link's eyes were solemn and thoughtful as he looked at Faron, but not really seeing the Light Spirit. He was obviously thinking as he tipped his head down to look at his gauntleted hands. After a second he brightened and lifted his head.

"Does it have something to do with her fear?" Link glanced at me, sympathy in his eyes as I shivered, remembering the taste of blood on my tongue, the crack of bones...

"What?!" Midna snapped incredulously. "A bit of fear is going to get her killed? Sure, she freaked out when she killed the bulblin, but-"

"_No."_

Midna, Faron, and Link all turned to me. I regally arched my neck so my chin was resting on my chest fur and stared Midna straight in the eye. My voice was solemn and held a hint of fear.

"_Midna, the fear is horrible. That panic attack was mild. In the worst-case scenario, I'd kill someone. Anyone. Link, you, Rusl, Colin... myself... anyone."_ I turned my burning gaze at Faron. _"Is there anything you can do?"_

Faron was quiet, the light pulsing gently, his tail curling tighter in thought. Finally, the spirit spoke.

"_**Yes. There is a way to tame your fear. By way of a test. But it is... difficult." **_Faron hesitated before finishing. _**"It is your choice."**_

Duh. No doubt it's painful too, but...

"_I have been held back by my fear for too long, Faron. I want to take the test."_

"_**Very well."**_

I'd finally be rid of those horrible visions. After seventeen years, I'd be free. I felt my slanted eyes start to water as I realized just how haunted my heart and mind had become.

Gently, I sat down into the water and tucked my chin into my neck before lifting my head and letting my emotions free in a wave of sound.

My gentle howling slowly flowed into a soothing melody that I'd heard before, but never noticed it's meaning. Now I did.

"_I don't want to be the one,_

_The battles always choose._

'_Cause inside I realize,_

_That I'm the one confused._

_I don't know what's worth fighting for,_

_Or why I have to scream._

_I don't know why I instigate,_

_And say what I don't mean._

_I don't know how I got this way,_

_I know it's not alright._

_So I'm breaking the habit,_

_I'm breaking the habit..._

_Tonight..._"

From the startled, sad look on Link's face, I guess he could understand the words.

-.-.-.-.-.-.Author's POV-.-.-.-.-.-.

Link could feel Melissa's relief, sadness, and fear. Every note of the song was spoken in a way that everyone who heard it could understand. It was pure emotion, a language spoke by all.

The fire-furred she-wolf, shadowed against the Light Spirit's glow, looked almost celestial as she sung her feelings into the noonday sky, her voice blending smoothly over Faron's constant echos. Somehow, Link could hear the actual words, echoing in his mind and heart.

Faron was quiet all through the melody, but he glowed brighter than ever before, like the melody was giving him strength. The annoying little imp-Midna, Melissa called her- also was quiet, her ruby-and-topaz eye fixed on the singing wolf. Link noticed that Midna was flickering from shadow to solid, ever so briefly, but she didn't notice.

Link closed his eyes and let the notes wash over him, but as soon as he did, the song fell silent and his pointed ears pricked as he heard a splash. The Light Spirit's glow faded considerably, even through Link's closed eyelids, but he still kept up his own song. Startled, Link opened his eyes.

Melissa's unconscious form sprawled over the water of the Spirit Spring, her rather long legs crumpled under her and her tail spread out behind her. Her nostrils were under the water, making bubbles as she breathed in the faintly glowing water.

Panicked, he splashed across the water over to the motionless wolf, Midna melting into his shadow with a huff, apparently unconcerned. Gently, Link bent down and lifted Melissa's snout clear of the water.

She snorted out some spring water, but seemed fine, her lungs clear. He couldn't help but notice how small she was as he checked her pulse. Her legs were longer than Link's while in wolf form, although her body was much smaller and more delicate. Her fur was soft and silky beneath his touch.

Shaking his head, Link gently picked her up and carried her to shore. Faron watched him, and he turned, aware of the Light Spirit's gaze on his back, the she-wolf still in his arms.

"_**Chosen One, Melissa must undergo her test, as she chose. Since her injury is of the mind, she must be in her mind to cure it."**_ Faron hesitated, his glow dimming. _**"Whether or not she succeeds is up to her. If she does not wake before twilight sets in, she is gone."**_

Link was shocked, and opened his mouth to speak, but Faron cut him off.

"_**She will undergo mental battles that will appear with physical scars, to which you must tend. But do not lose hope, no matter how grievous the injury. You musn't."**_

Link nodded, accepting. Faron faded away in a flash of gold, little sparkles of light flying in all directions. He looked down at the unresponsive wolf in his arms, and he could see that her battles must have already started. Her eyelids were quivering wildly, like she was having a nightmare, but she did not wake.

Carefully, he set her down on the warm sand of the shore and opened the pack that had appeared on his waist. He couldn't see anything in it, so he put his hand in to search for his rupees. As soon as he thought it, there was rupees in the pouch.

He blinked in confusion, then thought of the blanket that he had packed as a just-in-case. Immediately, he felt soft cloth beneath his touch, even though it was _way_ too big for the tiny pouch.

He heard a whimper and he turned around. Melissa twitched on the sand, growling between clenched teeth. Then she gave a yelp of pain and a small cut opened along her side.

Link reached into the odd pouch again and pulled out a Red Potion he had bought, then uncorked it. Carefully, he poured a bit onto his hand and rubbed it on the slight wound. Melissa flinched, but continued fighting... whatever she was fighting.

Midna popped out of his shadow and hovered above Melissa's head, her arms crossed. Uninterestedly, she watched as a couple more cuts opened on Melissa's face and legs. Link sent her a glare and continued rubbing potion onto the wounds that appeared, some more drastic than others. After a while, she spoke.

"Is there any way to speed this up? We've got to get going."

Link shook his head, his eyes not leaving Melissa's body. Midna huffed and crossed her legs midair, drumming her fingers on her knee. Link gave her an annoyed look, but his gaze went back to Melissa as another wound appeared.

This went on for around two hours, and the wounds that were appearing got steadily worse until a gash slashed open her cheek. He was running out of Red Potion after treating it, and he wasn't sure if milk would heal when applied directly to an open wound.

Melissa was panting now, and she began having fits of movement, where her legs lashed on their own. As Link watched worriedly, she gave a short cry of pain and a deep cut opened under her eye.

He applied the last of the red potion, but it only healed halfway, leaving a scabbed over scar that formed a tick under her right eye. The wolf whimpered from the pain, but her face eased and she relaxed.

Melissa stopped whimpering, stopped moving, and her eyelids stopped quivering. Her ears pricked up, as if she was listening to something. Link uncorked the milk and waved it under her nose. Her nose wrinkled.

Link looked down at her in amusement as her brow wrinkled, but looked up quickly as Faron materialized into view. Midna gave a surprised yelp and dived unto Link's shadow. The Light Spirit's glow was very bright, and he had a slight smile upon his face.

"_**Chosen One, the Beast of Twilight has tamed her fear."**_ Came Faron's voice. He sounded very pleased, the whole spring shimmering. _**"Come tomorrow morning, she will change to her true form."**_

Link hesitated, and opened his mouth. "Faron, why were we turned into beasts?" The question had been gnawing at him ever since he had met Princess Zelda.

Faron became more solemn, but his voice still had a joyful ring to it.

"_**That was a sign... It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you...and that they are awakening."**_ Link stared at Faron, a bit shocked.

"_**The green tunic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the goddesses... His power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you. Your name is Link. You two are heroes chosen by the goddesses."**_

Link nodded in acceptance, but jumped when a slightly hoarse voice spoke up.

"Well, that's all very fine and dandy, but what do we do now?"

Link's gaze shot to Melissa, who was swaying unsteadily on her paws and looking fine except for the half-healed cut under her eye. Faron smiled, glowing brightly, and continued with his narrative.

"_**Brave youths... A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of light locked it away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice... You must match the power of the king of shadows. If you would seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths."**_

Faron faded away, exploding into light particles, leaving the spring bathed in the late-afternoon light. Link and Melissa glanced at each other and blinked. The she-wolf looked down at her paws.

"I never wanna do that again." Melissa murmured, shuddering and hunching her shoulders.

-.-.-.-.-.-.Melissa's POV-.-.-.-.-.-.

That was the single most horrible thing I've ever been through. Let me just say this; it involved ReDeads. Lots and lots of ReDeads. ReDeads with swords. Hundreds of them. Oh... my... god. It was profoundly _wrong_.

But... I'm free. Sure, it was mentally and, judging from the way that the cut under my eye was stinging, physically scarring. That was an unwanted side effect. But I'm _free._

"Don't want to do what again?"

"Huh?" I lifted my head and glanced up at Link, who was staring at me. "Oh, that test thing. It involved ReDeads."

I saw Link shudder. I swear, I think I saw a chill run down his spine.

"That's... not good."

"Nope."

"..."

"..."

"So..."

"..."

"... Can we go to the Forest Temple now?"

"... I guess..."

"About time, you lazy bums!"


	11. Chapter 11

1_I don't own Zelda._

Chapter 11

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I learned two very important things while wandering through Faron Woods.

Number one, monsters always go for the smallest one of the group. Namely, me.

Number two, Midna can see _everything_ from Link's shadow. Namely, me having to pee behind a bush.

Ain't life in Hyrule grand?

If you didn't recognize that as sarcasm, you better shoot yourself right here and now.

Now, we were trying to figure out how to get through the Purple Fog 'O Doom. Or, more accurately, Link was, and I just stood there like a dumbass waiting for that stupid monkey to show up.

To sum it all up; Midna was screaming, Link was holding his elfish ears, and I was dozing. Standing up.

I was BORED OUT OF MY MIND. So, finally, I decided to do something about it.

Yawning, I plodded past the floating Midna, who was shrieking at Link to hurry up so she could get to what she was looking for, to Link who was now very dazed and not really listening to her. Quietly, I snuck up behind him on my stalker wolf-paws, and stuck my nose into the small Endless Pocket 'O Doom he carried at his waist.

Which already contained four bottles, two slingshots, a fishing pole, a lantern, and two rather-full bags of rupees. And the pocket itself was the size of a shoe.

Freeeaakkyyyy.

Anyway, I reached in there delicately with my front incisors, fishing around for the lantern ring. I felt something hard between my teeth and pulled it out. The lantern.

Unfortunately, the act of pulling out the lantern also caused Link to notice the large wolf at his side.

So, the ranch hand who regularly fought wolves to keep them away from the goats, did a very predictable thing for someone who has looked over to see a large wolf very close to him.

Letting out a loud yelp, Link jumped away from me, which caused the lantern(which was only half out of the pouch) to swing back and thump my bottom jaw. I winced as I felt a small crack come from my teeth as I bit down on the metal ring. But it wasn't done yet. Hearing a metallic hiss, I looked up, just in time to dodge an incoming sword, aimed right at my head.

I yelped, ducked, and dropped the lantern with a _clunk_, at the same time jumping away from the obviously-panicking Link. He obviously didn't recognize me. But the problem was, that I jumped to my _right_, straight into the middle of the purple mist.

At first, I didn't notice anything different. But then, I noticed that my paws were getting numb, and that I was starting to pant. A headache started up, and my lungs seized, not getting enough air. Drops fell from my eyes as I began to stagger back up the bank, my vision blurring. I let out a few hacking coughs before the numbness spread to my brain, and everything went dark.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Is she awake yet?"

"Can I poke her?"

"Link!"

"Come on, it's not like she'll feel it!"

"No!"

"Why can't I just-"

"Touch me and die." I hissed venomously, opening my stinging eyes. Link and Midna hovered over me, Midna looking slightly irritated and amused, while Link just looked like Christmas had been cancelled. Boo hoo.

"..." Midna smirked at Link, who flushed.

"Melissa... you're... awake." He stammered, rather lamely.

"Poke. Die. Kill." I repeated. Link gulped, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What were you doing?" Midna demanded, lazily laying down in midair.

"Lantern. Fog. Go."

Link mentally slapped himself. "Oh. Fire."

He crouched uneasily by my side as I gave him a glare that said, 'No shit, dumbass.' I didn't bother getting up. I was _pissed_.

"Umm... are you going to... get up?"

"No." I spat viciously, sarcasm dripping thickly from every word. "I'm going to _lay here_ and wait until I die."

Link backed up, looking frightened for his life. Midna, being the sarcastic, violent princess she is, knew exactly how to deal with my incredibly bad mood.

"Alright, slave one. Slave two doesn't want to come, you can, let's get going."

"But-" Link tried to protest, but Midna grabbed his ear and I snarled at him. She gave his ear a vicious tug and he let out a few 'ow's.' He subsided with an exasperated sigh and took out his lantern.

The monkey, Rose let's call her, stole his lantern, Midna scolded him for being stupid, he chased after Rose. I laid there, seething, until I gathered my dignity and leaped onto the first branch of the Scary Tree 'O Doom.

And, for some reason, the song 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen started up in my head.

Life is a bitch. And whoever says otherwise is selling something.

-.-.-.-.-.-.Time Lapse: 20 minutes-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Bonk**_

"Melissa-"

_**Bonk**_

"Melissa-!"

_**Bonk**_

"..."

_**Bo-**_

"_Melissa!_"

I was pulled rather roughly away from that creepy parrot's fence, which I had been rather forcibly crashing my head into for the past two minutes. The glowing orange hand hoisted me off the ground, and I felt a powerful sense of déjà vu.

Now where have I been hoisted into the air by a glowing orange hand?

_Flashback:_

"_Gotcha!" I leaped at Midna's unsuspecting back, my paws hitting square on the small of her back, slamming her face-first into the dirt. She let another insult fly out of her mouth._

_At the same time, I was reaching forward with my jaws, and was about to shut them on the helmet when a giant orange hand pried me off by the scruff. Midna raised me into the air with her hair while she dusted herself off with as much dignity as the situation allowed._

_I hung limply from her hand, my instinct causing me to relax completely. I watched with half-closed eyes as Midna proceeded to scream at me, random obscenities that almost turned the purple fog blue. Link, wide-eyed, decided to take himself elsewhere. Out of the _

_corner of my eye, I watched passively as he killed two more Twilight insects while Midna began shaking me so hard I almost felt my brain rattle._

_End Flashback._

Ah.

Anyway, Midna hoisted me into the air, where she floated with her hands on her hips. Link stood next to her, looking like a deer in headlights. She pulled me close, so I was dangling in front of them.

"Hey!" I complained. "I was in the middle of some self-mutilation, here!"

"What the heck is wrong with you?" She demanded. I stared blankly ahead, the song playing around and around in my head. She shook me. "Well?"

"Bohemian Rhapsody." I monotoned, my expression slightly hysteric. Link leaned closer.

"What's 'Bohemian Rhapsody?'" I gazed emotionlessly at him.

"Do you two really want to know?"

At this point, they exchanged slightly confused glances. Midna crossed her arms, and nodded. I took a deep breath... and burst into song. With a slightly hysteric edge to my voice.

"_Is this the real life-  
Is this just fantasy-  
Caught in a landslide-  
No escape from reality-  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see-  
Im just a poor boy, I need no sympathy-  
Because I'm easy come, easy go,  
A little high, little low,  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me,  
To me._

Mama, just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head,  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead,  
Mama, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away-  
Mama ooo,  
Didn't mean to make you cry-  
If Im not back again this time tomorrow-  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters-

Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine-  
Body's aching all the time,  
Goodbye everybody-I've got to go-  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth-  
Mama ooo- (any way the wind blows)  
I don't want to die,

_I sometimes wish Id never been born at all-_

I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Scaramouche, scaramouche will you do the fandango-  
Thunderbolt and lightning-very very frightening me-

_Galileo, galileo,  
Galileo galileo  
Galileo figaro-magnifico-  
But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me-_

_He's just a poor boy from a poor family-  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity-  
Easy come easy go-,will you let me go-  
Bismillah! no-,we will not let you go-let him go-  
Bismillah! we will not let you go-let him go_

_Bismillah! we will not let you go-let me go  
Will not let you go-let me go  
Will not let you go let me go  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no-  
Mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go-  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me-_

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye-  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die-  
Oh baby-cant do this to me baby-  
Just gotta get out-just gotta get right outta here-

Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me,  


_Any way the wind blows..."_

During some point near the beginning, Midna had dropped me due to shock. Link backed up as my voice became increasingly hysterical. I was feeling fine. Now that I'd gone through the whole song, my brain was back to... normal?

I'll let you decide what's normal for me.

Feeling good and eager to beat the Forest Temple, I glanced at my companions, who looked distinctly disturbed. Sheepishly, I coughed slightly.

"Forest Temple...?" I trailed off, ending it in half a question. Midna snapped out of it at those words.

"About time! You've held us up long enough! I ought to carry you and..." She trailed off as she noticed the huge, malicious grin on my wolf face.

"Oh, would you please? I'm ever-so tired, could you carry me, Middy?"

"..."

"Ouch! Holy fucking shit! You didn't need to hit me that hard!"

To which she pounded on me again for bad language. But I took a drink of red potion afterwards and stuck my tongue out at her while she wasn't looking. I am _so_ mature.

Anyways, Link noticed the golden wolf blocking the way to the Forest Temple and did a very stupid thing. He pulled out his slingshot and aimed it at the GHOST OF THE HERO OF TIME!

"Link, you stupid asshat!" I promptly sunk my teeth into the leather of his boot. It didn't hurt him, but he lowered the slingshot. He stared at me with a hurt, 'what-was-that-for?' look.

"Has it occurred to you that that's NOT a normal wolf?! It's GLOWING, goddammit! Are you really THAT much of a dumbass?!"

"No, but it could be an enemy! It has red eyes!" Link defended himself, Midna melting into his shadow to avoid getting her eardrums blasted off.

"I do too, sometimes!"

"Yes, and you act like an enemy a _lot_!"

"That's just cause I can't take your stupidness!"

"Dogbreath!"

"Skirt-boy!"

"It's a tunic, bitch!"

"I _am_ a female canine, bastard!"

The Hero's Shade was switching his red-eyed gaze from one of us to the other as we screamed at each other. I could see a smirk on his wolf lips and a glint of amusement in his eye. As we shrieked at each other, he actually lied down and rested his head on his paws, dropping that sitting-upright-I'm-so-regal look.

"Heh, this reminds me of my fights with Navi." He mumbled quietly. Only I heard him, but I didn't care.

I was having fun!


End file.
